


Waves of Tension

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A medida que la trama avance van a ir agregándose más etiquetas, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Así que se los pido encarecidamente LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, F/F, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Not so focused on the Kelly/Cas ship either, Not so focused on the Shadowhunter ship, PERO todo esto va a ser advertido justo en las notas finales del capítulo anterior, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester arent's Siblings, Sam Winchester in Love, Sam Winchester is a Campbell, También va a modificarse las advertencias y clasificación de la historia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Ninguno de los dos pensó que ese día, aquel encuentro los marcaría para siempre.Ninguno de los dos pensó que aún con el paso del tiempo, el corazón siempre ganaría la partida contra la razón.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	1. Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Haciéndome la súper escritora profesional cometí el error de haberla inscripto en los Wattys de la W naranja fea, por ese motivo tuve que borrarla de AO3, donde la había publicado al mismo tiempo (¡ah! es que para concursar, la historia tiene que estar publicada sólo en esa plataforma). Pero, como el concurso terminó y no pasó naranja (xD), voy a ir publicándola en todas las otras plataformas que tengo :3
> 
> Cada capítulo va a ser alusión a alguna canción random que haya estado escuchando. La de este episodio es el título de [una de Courtney Barns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goHc2mnwA40) <strike>(Waves of tension es parte de la letra de una canción que vaya a saber cuál es xD)</strike>.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke y me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Alexander Calvert, Courtney Ford, Jared Padalecki, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jensen Ackles, Jim Beaver, Kathryn Newton, Misha Collins y Yadira Guevara-Prip.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> No creo que vayamos a ver a Dean y Sam fornicando cual conejos en el asiento trasero de Baby, por ende, la historia sí es de mi propiedad intelectual.
> 
> No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« SI BIEN LA HISTORIA NO OCURRE EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, ES PROBABLE QUE LAS ACCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura :)

El vehículo color azul se detuvo frente a la escuela. Kelly se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para girar sobre su torso, mirar a sus acompañantes que estaban en el asiento trasero, y sonreírles. Estaba orgullosa de ambos. Y aunque los estaba llevando a clase, ya estaba ansiosa por el regreso a su hogar, con ambos comentándole cómo les había ido.

Sobre todo uno de ellos, sobre todo Sam.

—Sam, ¿todo bien? —el aludido la miró y asintió levemente—. Cualquier inconveniente le dices a Jack, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, tía —respondió el muchacho, acomodando inconscientemente la tira de su bolso.

—Bueno, chicos. Vayan. Que tengan un buen día —finalizó la mujer con un exagerado movimiento de manos y brazos.

Jack y Sam bajaron del vehículo y se despidieron de Kelly con sus brazos en alto.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Jack.

—No tengo otra opción, ¿o sí? —repreguntó el aludido con una media sonrisa.

—La verdad que no.

Ambos muchachos entraron a la secundaria y recorrieron los pasillos atestados de estudiantes como ellos, algunos un poco más grandes, otros un poco más chicos, pero como ellos al fin. O al menos como Jack. Lo normal en el mundo era que los padres se separaran, que decidieran tener otra familia, no lo era haber perdido a ambos a corta edad y terminar viviendo con una abuela. No es que Sam tuviera alguna queja de la crianza recibida, pero su abuela pocas veces podía con esa dualidad entre ser su madre o ser su abuela, y era la segunda la que terminaba ganando siempre la partida. Y así fue hasta el día de su muerte, un par de semanas atrás, en las que vivió en un hogar transitorio hasta que, gracias al cielo y con trámites de tutoría empezados un tiempo atrás, la burocracia les dio el visto bueno a sus tíos para que fueran sus tutores hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

—¿Y Claire? —le preguntó Sam a Jack, en referencia a su prima.

—Se quedó a dormir en lo de su novia. Dijo que vendría corriendo a casa para verte… pero algo me dice que no la veremos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Sam sonrió. Se sentía abrumado por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Jack lo acompañó hasta su salón, le explicó dónde estaba el suyo, y se fue. Sosteniendo con fuerza la tira de su bolso Sam se armó de coraje y entró. Había un par de asientos vacíos, un par de ojos curiosos por su presencia, pero lejos de hacerles caso, y sobre todo, tener algún tipo de contacto visual, se sentó en uno de los que estaba al fondo. El bullicio a su alrededor empezó a hacerse molesto, pero, de nuevo, Sam hizo caso omiso. Sacó las cosas de su bolso y esperó por la llegada del profesor.

—Oye —Sam levantó la mirada ante el sonido de una voz que aparentemente se estaba dirigiendo a él. Pertenecía a un muchacho de ojos verdes, sus facciones marcadas, su voz claramente había cambiado y ya podía ser catalogado como un adolescente. Un océano de pecas formaba una línea recta por sobre sus mejillas y le llegaban de oreja a oreja. Su cabello destellaba reflejos dorados visibles sólo bajo el rayo del sol—. Estás en mi asiento —añadió el desconocido con la mirada clavada sobre Sam que, instintivamente, como sucedía cada vez que se ponía nervioso, comenzó a tartamudear.

—Lo- Lo siento- Lo siento mucho —se disculpó, tratando de guardar sus cosas lo más rápido posible.

—Tranquilo. Era broma —Sam volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez, estaba sonriéndole—. Puedo sentarme en otro lado —agregó, palmeando su espalda suavemente.

Sam quiso agradecerle, volver a pedirle disculpas, pero su mente se entorpeció cuando sintió el roce de un contacto ajeno sobre su cuerpo, además, el profesor había ingresado al salón y dio comienzo a la clase del día.

De a uno, todos los apellidos empezaron a ser grabados por Sam. Apellidos que vinculaba a las pocas caras que podía ver desde aquella perspectiva donde él podía verlos a todos, pero nadie podía verlo a él.

—Win-

—Winchester. Aquí.

—¿Te cambiaste de asiento? —preguntó el profesor que al ver hacia el asiento donde estaba sentado Sam encontró que el dueño del apellido que estaba mencionando no estaba ahí.

—Más bien, me obligaron —dijo el aludido, girándose hacia Sam para sonreírle pícaramente.

—Veo que tenemos un rostro nuevo. Me comentaron algo al respecto, señor…

—Cam- Campbell… Samuel Campbell —tartamudeó Sam ante la mirada de sus compañeros, alzando la voz al mencionar su nombre completo.

—Bien, Samuel-

—Sam. Sam está bien.

—De acuerdo, Sam. Entonces, voy a anotar tu nombre aquí, pero en el receso ve con la secretaria para que haga una nueva lista, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, profesor. 

* * *

Sam se sentó en las gradas durante el almuerzo. Había ido por Jack, pero al encontrarlo rodeado de sus compañeros, prefirió no molestarlo. Sacó un paquete con galletas de avena hechas por su abuela (ella tenía un ingrediente secreto con las que duraban un mes) y se llevó una a la boca mientras veía a las porristas del equipo de futbol americano practicando una coreografía.

—¿Disfrutando del panorama? —la segunda voz desconocida del día lo hizo girar la cabeza. La persona que le había hablado parecía una diosa griega en potencia. A causa del sol que le impedía verle el rostro, sólo vio sus labios curvándose hacia arriba antes de lanzarse encima suyo y abrazarlo con ternura—. ¡¿Y es que no vas a darle un abrazo a tu prima favorita, condenado niño del demonio?!

—¡Espera, Claire! ¡Las galletas!

Claire aflojó el abrazo sobre Sam y se sentó a su lado.

—No sé cómo puedes comer esas cosas. ¿No prefieres unas papitas? —le preguntó la muchacha con una visible expresión de desagrado ante lo que Sam estaba comiendo.

—No, gracias.

—¿Lista para la práctica? —detrás de Claire, apareció una morena de cabello rizado atado en dos trenzas que rodeaban sus finas facciones.

—Ya voy. Los presento —dijo la rubia, poniéndose de pie—. Él es mi primo, Sam. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?

—Sí —respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

—Sam, ella es mi novia, Kaia.

—Encantado —Sam sonrió cuando Claire tomó la mano de Kaia. Presentación hecha, ambas muchachas bajaron las gradas para unirse al grupo que ya estaba practicando.

—¿Novak? Eso sí que es tener influencias, Sammy.

Sam sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse al oír ese apodo. Se giró rápidamente para ver al muchacho a quien le había quitado el asiento en su primer día de clase sentándose a su lado.

—Es mi prima.

El aludido lo miró sorprendido.

—No sabía que Jack y ella tuvieran un primo. Bien por ti. ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

—Seguro —dijo Sam. Él oía que a su lado, ese sujeto abría un paquete de papitas. Su olfato y su oído no le mentían. Inmóvil hasta varios minutos más tarde, Sam agarró una galleta y se la extendió—. ¿Quieres una? —le preguntó, sin siquiera mirarlo. El aludido lo miró a él, y luego a la galleta. 

—Seguro —accedió el muchacho, tomando la galleta y examinándola con la mirada y luego con el olfato antes de llevársela a la boca. Con la otra mano sacó una papita de su paquete y se la dio a Sam. Él la agarró y la guardó junto con sus galletas—. ¿No la vas a comer?

—La guardaré para más tarde —respondió el aludido sin mantener contacto visual con él.

—Me llamo Dean.

—Sam.

—Lo sé —dijo el aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Encantado de conocerte, Sam.

El aludido vio de reojo que Dean le estaba extendiendo su mano. Sosteniendo sus cosas para que no se cayeran al suelo, Sam las abrazó para llegar a estrechar la mano de Dean y, finalmente, mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, él le sonrió. 

* * *

** **

El timbre de finalización de clases sonó y todos los estudiantes fueron dirigiéndose a sus casas, vehículos de sus padres que ya lo estaban esperando o a sus propios vehículos si tenían edad suficiente para manejarlos. Este no era el caso de Sam y sus primos que estaban de pie frente a un banco con Sam sentado en él frente a las puertas del establecimiento. Dean se acercó a ellos y palmeó la espalda de Jack para llamar su atención.

—¿Quieren que los alcance a casa? —les dijo.

—Estamos esperando a mi mamá —respondió Jack.

—¿Seguros? Su casa queda en el camino a la mía.

—No te preocupes. Jack me dijo que mamá estaba súper emocionada por la llegada de Sam, así que, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar —reconoció Claire.

—Ustedes se lo pierden —dijo Dean, jugando con un manojo de llaves—. Nos vemos mañana.

El trío saludó a Dean con sus manos en alto en el instante en que sonó la bocina del vehículo de Kelly. Cuando bajaron del vehículo, tras llegar a su destino, oyeron otra bocina proveniente de un vehículo que pasaba por su calle. Cuando voltearon, vieron un Mustang negro de la década del 60. Desde el asiento del conductor, Dean los saludó con la mano en alto y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Dean Winchester nos habló y ahora le toca bocina a este grupo de seres inferiores? ¿Qué está pasando? —bromeó Claire, entrando a la casa con el resto de su familia.

—No entiendo qué le ven de espectacular a Dean —declaró Sam, ocasionando que sus primos lo miraran sorprendidos.

—Donde mires, está Dean —reconoció Jack, dejando su mochila sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Si por él fuera, estaría anotado en todos los clubes de la escuela, pero no hay tiempo en el mundo para estar en todos —agregó Claire, sacando su teléfono de la mochila—. Así que está un tiempo en uno, un tiempo en otro…

—De acuerdo. Se acopla rápidamente a cualquier club, pero, ¿por qué no elegir uno? —la pregunta de Sam hizo que Claire y Jack se miraran.

—Estuve demasiado tiempo pensando en la clase de Química, Sam. No me hagas hacerlo ahora también —dijo Jack, lanzándose sobre el sofá.

Sam le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Claire, ¿me ayudas a cocinar? —preguntó Kelly.

—Seguro.

—Tía, mejor voy a descansar un rato —la aludida miró a Sam—. Estuve tan nervioso anoche que apenas pude pegar un ojo.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Que descanses.

Sam subió a la habitación que empezó a compartir con Jack y se acostó en la parte de debajo de la litera. Con ambas manos sobre su regazo y los ojos más que abiertos se quedó pensando qué era lo que hacía a Dean tan distinto de los demás estudiantes de su escuela.

* * *

** **

El Mustang se detuvo frente al amplio jardín de una casa algo descuidada. No era que Dean no tuviera tiempo para hacerse cargo de las tareas del hogar sino que no se lo hacía. No quería estar en ese lugar, y esperaba estar solo cuando cruzara la puerta de entrada, pero cuando puso un pie sobre el porche, oyó el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró con pesadez. Cuando se decidió a abrir la puerta, encontró a su padre arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de juntar los trozos de vidrio de la botella que se había roto. Lanzó la mochila sobre uno de los sillones pequeños en torno al televisor y se apresuró a ayudar a su padre.

—Espera —le dijo, el hombre que recién había reparado en su presencia levantó la cabeza con lentitud y le dedicó una débil sonrisa—. Yo levanto eso —agregó Dean, ayudando a su padre a incorporarse y volver a tomar asiento. Una vez lo dejó allí, fue hasta la cocina a agarrar una escoba y una pequeña pala para juntar los trozos de vidrio—. No fuiste a lo de Bobby —le dijo, pero su padre pareció no oírlo—. No fuiste a lo de Bobby —reiteró cuando volvió a su lado. Recibió un resoplo a modo de respuesta. Dean juntó los trozos de botella, haciéndose una pequeña herida en uno de sus dedos en el proceso. No le había dolido. Era como si ya no hubiera nada en el mundo capaz de lastimarlo.

—¿Dean? —la voz de su padre lo volvió a tierra. Por algún motivo, el color rojizo de su sangre se había vuelto algo tan necesario de ver. Ver esa fina línea carmesí corriendo por su piel era lo que le daba la certeza de estar vivo.

—¿Sí? —Dean levantó la cabeza. La mirada de su viejo parecía cansada.

—Bobby dijo que fueras al taller cuando volvieras de la escuela.

—Está bien, papá. Termino de juntar esto y voy para allá. 

* * *

** **

Dean agarró un trozo de trapo viejo, lo enrolló en su dedo y se dirigió al taller de Robert. Agradeció que quedara cerca de su casa, salir tan sólo con una remera y unos jeans rotos no había sido una buena opción después de todo.

Cuando ingresó al taller, encontró a un par de sus empleados trabajando en un vehículo. Dean los saludó con una sonrisa, pero ellos se limitaron a mirarlo y a retomar la charla que habían estado manteniendo. El dueño del lugar estaba terminando una llamada telefónica cuando reparó en la presencia de Dean, a quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él.

—Veo que papá no vino hoy tampoco —le dijo el muchacho. El socio de su padre le sonrió.

—Toma —le dijo Robert entregándole un sobre.

—Bobby. No.

—Vamos, muchacho —le dijo el adulto, agarrando las manos de Dean y poniendo el sobre entre ellas—. Es el adelanto de un trabajo.

—Que mi papá no va a hacer —agregó Dean, ocasionando que su oyente suspirara.

—Tu viejo se va a poner bien. Dale tiempo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el muchacho, sentándose sobre la mesa que estaba entre ambos—. Porque cada día me parece verlo peor.

—¿Tan mal está? —Dean se hincó de hombros—. Eso —agregó el adulto mientras señalaba su herida.

—¿Esto? A papá se le cayó una botella y me corté —la inquisidora mirada de Robert hizo que sonriera—. Bobby, en serio. No creo ser del tipo que se queda quieto cuando le pegan —suspiró luego Dean moviendo sus piernas y volviendo su mirada a los empleados que, al darse cuenta, desviaron sus miradas—. Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no me hago cargo yo del taller? No tengo la habilidad de papá, pero puedo ayudar y ganarme un sueldo por ello.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno… Si él no es el hombre de la casa, alguien tiene que serlo, ¿no lo crees? Además… Espero que eso motive a papá a salir de casa —reconoció Dean en un susurro que, sin embargo, llegó a oídos de Robert quien le palmeó la espalda.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

—No. No. Sólo vine porque papá me lo pidió. Todavía tengo que hacer los deberes.

—De acuerdo. Ve, hijo, ve —Robert volvió a palmearle la espalda a Dean.

Regresó a su casa a trote lento. Daba la impresión que esa noche iba a hacer bastante frío.


	2. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Dean se vuelven más cercanos y empiezan a abrirse poco a poco con el otro.  
Dean le pide a Sam que lo acompañe a ver a su mamá, pero en el camino, pueden surgir algunas turbulencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije en el primer capítulo, cada título tiene algo que ver con alguna canción. En este caso, es [Renegade](https://youtu.be/ZXhuso4OTG4) de Styx (por si no se dieron cuenta con el título). Sería genial si pudieran escucharla mientras leen el episodio ;)
> 
> Hay un par de referencias que espero que las agarren. Si no, quédense tranquilos que el Cap no va a estar decepcionado (?), en las notas de abajo se las dejo detalladitas.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Sam no tenía esos ataques de pánico que lo dejaban sin poder respirar. Trató de calmarse mientras se decía frases que había sacado de un libro y que, milagrosamente, lo ayudaban a recuperar su temple. Claro, haber sido notado por el chico más popular de la secundaria lo convirtió en la comidilla el día siguiente, ocasionando que sus ataques reaparecieran. De repente, oyó un quejido provenir de uno de los cubículos del baño. Dirigió su vista hasta ahí para ver a quien parecía ser alguien sentado en el suelo. Sintió que el corazón se le subía hasta la garganta. Se acercó sigilosamente al cubículo contiguo y se paró sobre el sanitario para alcanzar a ver al otro lado. Agradeció haber heredado la altura de la parta paterna de su familia - de parte de su madre, su familia tenía estatura promedio. Al asomarse, reconoció a esa persona por el manojo de llaves que descansaba sobre la tapa del sanitario. Quiso llamar su atención, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Salió del cubículo y abrió el contiguo de una patada. Desde el suelo, Dean lo miró. No estaba asustado, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía una fiera dispuesta a atacarlo, pero, al verlo a él, le sonrió débilmente.

—Ey —lo saludó, bajándose una de las mangas de su buzo—. ¿Todo bien?

—Es lo que me pregunto yo —dijo Sam, confundido y todavía agitado.

Dean se levantó lentamente y arrastró sus llaves hasta esconderlas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se acercó al lavabo y se lavó las manos. Miró a Sam a través del espejo y le sonrió.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué estabas haciendo tú ahí adentro? Tienes las mejillas coloradas.

—Tengo ataques de pánico.

Luego de secarse las manos con su buzo, Dean se acercó a Sam y le palmeó la espalda.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó —le dijo. Sam se lo quedó mirando. No sabía decir si se estaba burlando de él o si sinceramente estaba preocupado y tratando de calmarlo—. ¿Ya está? Ahora, vamos —agregó, volviendo al cubículo para agarrar su mochila y colgársela al hombro antes de salir.

Milagro o no, ninguna palabra de aliento de parte de Sam pudo más que aquella acción de parte de Dean. Se había calmado por completo, y no parecía que hubiera sufrido un ataque de pánico escasos minutos atrás. Sin embargo, movido por la curiosidad, volvió al cubículo donde había estado Dean. Divisó unos finos hilos carmesíes sobre la tapa del sanitario. Lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Dean consigo mismo era peor que sus ataques de pánico. Al menos los últimos eran inconscientes, en cambio, Dean, era consciente de lo que estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo, Sam observó detenidamente los movimientos de Dean mientras jugaba a la pelota. Pese al calor corporal levantado por estar practicando un deporte, en ningún momento se deshizo de su buzo.

—Buenas —lo saludó Jack. Sam le dedicó un movimiento de mano—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Jack…

—Dime.

—Dijiste que Dean no suele estar mucho tiempo en un club, ¿cierto?

—Sí… ¿Por qué?

—¿Él está en alguno en estos momentos?

—No que yo sepa. Según tengo entendido, está ayudando a su papá en un taller de vehículos.

—Ah…

—En serio, Sam. ¿Por qué preguntas?

La curiosa mirada de su primo hizo que Sam sonriera y negara con la cabeza. No sabía cómo responderle en realidad, pero algo en su interior le decía que Dean no era esa persona que aparentaba ser, que había algo que, para ocultarlo, tenía que mostrar esa cara de chico perfecto a todo el mundo.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin contratiempos, dando inicio al fin de semana. Dean se reunía con los Novak, Kaia y Sam cada tanto a almorzar, y algunos otros ni siquiera asomaba la cara fuera del salón de clase. Así era. Sam estaba cansado. Cada día que ponía un pie en los pisos de la escuela, automáticamente se volvía el centro de las miradas. Eso sólo ya lo estresaba y le ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba cansado, pero tenía que hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás era estúpido, pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna otra cosa.

—Aquí es —dio Kelly, deteniendo su vehículo frente a una casa.

—¿Aquí?

—Es la dirección que me dio Jack. ¿Quieres que te espere?

—No —respondió Sam, agarrando con fuerza la bolsa que estaba sobre su regazo—. Está bien. Después te llamo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kelly, pasando una mano por los cabellos de su sobrino, llamando su atención—. Suerte.

Sam le sonrió y bajó del vehículo. Esperó a que se fuera para recorrer el corto trayecto hasta el porche de la casa. Estaba por golpear la puerta, pero esta se abrió.

—¿Sí? —al otro lado del umbral, un sujeto un poco más bajo que él, pero de ancha contextura física, lo escudriñaba con la vista.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra Dean? —balbuceó Sam, sintiendo la intimidación que el sujeto frente suyo despertaba en él.

—Está durmiendo —respondió el aludido—. Pero, pasa. Dile que me fui al taller.

—Está bien —dijo Sam, entrando a la casa mientras quien suponía era el padre de Dean, salía—. Muchas gracias, señor Winchester.

El hombre lo miró, y le sonrió antes de tomar el camino por el que Sam había llegado.

Cuando Sam estuvo dentro de la casa de Dean vio el caos. Botellas de cerveza y demás bebidas alcohólicas por doquier, comida pedida a domicilio sin terminar, bolsas de plástico aquí y allá. Ahí se fue la imagen de chico perfecto que Dean quería aparentar. Lentamente fue a cada una de las habitaciones al otro lado de la cocina comedor hasta llegar a la de Dean. Lo encontró acostado sobre su cama, el estridente sonido de una guitarra eléctrica resonaba a través de los auriculares que tenía sobre sus orejas. Sam fue acercándose a él con miedo a despertarlo. Ahí sí estaba su imagen de chico perfecto. Su rostro se mostraba pacífico, inmerso en un sueño placentero. Sam pudo ver, pese a que Dean tenía ambos brazos cruzados debajo de su almohada, marcas de cortes sobre su piel. Intentó trazar una de ellas con la yema de sus dedos, pero ocasionó que los auriculares de Dean se zafaran del equipo de música al que estaban enchufados, y el sonido estridente de guitarra sonara a través de los parlantes. Dean se sentó de un salto en la cama, sintió su corazón latiendo a mil por hora por la presencia extraña en su hogar, en su habitación.

—¿Sam? —su oyente lo saludó sólo que Dean no pudo oírlo por el sonido de la música que seguía saliendo de su equipo de música—. Sí que me diste un buen susto —dijo Dean, empezando a limpiar el desastre que era su hogar—. Toma asiento.

—Disculpa. No fue mi intención asustarte —reconoció el muchacho, dejando la bolsa que había llevado en el pequeño espacio vacío frente suyo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No. Ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto —reconoció. Dean tenía razón. Parecía tener el don mágico para hacer la limpieza. En menos de quince minutos se deshizo de todo lo que estaba demás y se sentó al lado de Sam—. ¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó mientras abría la bolsa que Sam había llevado consigo—. _Brownies_.

—Pensé en traer algo para compartir. Si no lo quieres-

—¿Si no lo quiero? —Dean abrió el recipiente en el que Sam había llevado el postre, agarró uno y se lo llevó a la boca sin siquiera pedir permiso. La expresión de satisfacción en su rostro le demostró a Sam que tenía mano para la cocina—. Está delicioso. No me digas que lo hiciste tú —Sam asintió efusivamente—. Deberías dedicarte a esto. En serio, Sam. Está muy bueno —el sonido de música seguía viniendo del cuarto de Dean. Bastante más débil, pero seguía resonando—. ¿Y bien? —Sam lo miró—. ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita, señor Campbell?

—A- nada. Quería saber cómo estabas. Eso es todo.

—¿Saber cómo estaba?

—Vi lo que estabas haciendo en el baño, Dean —la mirada dura del aludido ocasionó que Sam bajara la vista—. No es que quiera entrometerme en tu vida. Pero-

—Lo estás haciendo.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte —agregó, levantando la mirada. Dean suavizó sus facciones y suspiró.

—Digamos que… es lo mismo que esas frases de autoayuda que te decías a ti mismo para calmar tus ataques. 

—Discúlpame, pero mis frases de autoayuda no me hacen daño —su oyente lo miró. Por unos instantes los roles parecieron haberse invertido: Sam era ahora quien mantenía una expresión seria, y Dean, a diferencia suya, parecía confundido por esa forma de ser de su más reciente amigo. Sam pareció darse cuenta de esto y volvió su vista a uno de los _brownies,_ el cual agarró y comió—. Lo siento —musitó.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—¿Así que trabajas en un taller con tu papá? Ah, lo vi cuando llegué.

—Ah… Sí —a Sam le dio la sensación de haber despertado la incomodidad en Dean con su comentario—… En realidad, él es socio con un amigo de la familia.

—Ahh —dijo Sam, ahogándose con un trozo de _brownie_ que había comido. Dean se incorporó rápidamente y le golpeó la espalda.

—Ni siquiera te serví un vaso con agua. ¿Quieres eso o jugo?

—Cualquier cosa está bien. Gracias —dijo Sam en medio de una tos que parecía no tener fin. Le agradeció también con una sonrisa cuando Dean regresó con dos vasos con jugo—. Y… ¿Tu mamá?

Dean miró a Sam sorprendido por su pregunta. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en responderla.

—No está.

—¿Está trabajan-? —Sam se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro—. Lo siento mucho, Dean.

—¿Qué? No está muerta —Sam bajó de a poco sus manos y prestó atención a sus palabras—. Ella nos abandonó.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—¿Sabes que eres la primera persona a la que le cuento todo esto? —reconoció Dean—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó haciendo la silla hacia atrás para inspeccionar el reloj que se encontraba detrás de Sam—. Tenemos tiempo todavía. ¿Tienes planes esta noche?

—Eh- ¿Eh?

—Un grupo de amigos me dijo que supliera al cantante de su banda para un concierto que tienen en la ciudad. Tus primos también están invitados si quieren venir. ¿Me disculpas un momento? No puedo presentarme con esta pinta, ¿no lo crees?

* * *

Era una suerte el tamaño que tenía el Mustang de Dean. Aunque la madre naturaleza se enojara después por la contaminación que ocasionaba su combustible, valía la pena. Cuando llegaron al club nocturno, el grupo ingresó por la entrada trasera y saludó a muchas personas desconocidas. Algunos nombres llegaron a sus oídos, otros quedaron perdidos con la música ambiente.

—¡Ahí está nuestro hombre! —un muchacho con un color de ojos como el cielo se les acercó y abrazó afectuosamente a Dean. Parecía ser un típico chico de universidad o, al menos, eso transmitía su prolijo corte de cabello y la chaqueta que tenía puesta.

—Lo siento, es que el tráfico estaba terrible, y eso que vivo cerca. Les presento al bajista de la banda, Chuck.

—Chuck Shurley, chicos. Encantado de conocerlos. Allá pueden ver al resto de nuestra banda. Ese que tiene una remera que mejor no se queden mirando mucho tiempo, es Gabe; y por allá tienen a Nick y Crowley, guitarra y batería.

A la distancia, el trío saludó al grupo con sus manos en alto.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Gabriel a Dean, quien suspiró sonoramente.

—No es fácil llenar los zapatos de Jason.

—Por eso te elegimos —dijo Crowley, señalándolo antes de salir al escenario.

—Nos ven desde abajo, chicos, ¿sí? —le dijo Chuck al grupo—. Balthazar, ¿acompañas a los amigos de Dean?

—Seguro —dijo un muchacho que desde las sombras había estado oyendo todo.

El grupo fue llevado lo más cerca posible del escenario. Había un bullicio normal cuando la música ambiente fue bajando hasta silenciarse por completo. La voz de Dean resonó en el lugar con un golpeteo de batería de Crowley. Pronto, las voces de Chuck y Gabriel se le unieron hasta que el grito de Dean agarrando con fuerza el micrófono desató la canción por completo. Sam podía sentir la sensación que su voz había despertado en su cuerpo. Era como si estuviera con los pies pegados al suelo, sin poder escapar aunque quisiera. Su voz pareció hipnotizarlo conforme la canción seguía siendo interpretada por el grupo. Cuando logró salir del trance, vio al resto del público vitoreando y cantando junto a Chuck y Gabriel en la parte del puente justo antes de que Dean interpretara el estribillo final. Parecía que toda esa incomodidad que había despertado cada una de las palabras que habían salido de boca de Sam horas atrás desaparecieron en el momento en que Dean agarró el micrófono y se apoderó del escenario.

* * *

Luego de un par de canciones más interpretadas por el grupo, volvieron las canciones en su formato pista. Balthazar se había encargado que el grupo de estudiantes no tuviera problemas en el club, después de todo, no era correcto que siendo menores de edad estuvieran ahí, así que mientras menos llamaran la atención, menos problemas para todos. A Sam le pareció ver a Dean hablando con alguien que no llegó a ver, lo que sí pudo ver fue que le habían entregado algo, algo que guardó entre sus ropas antes de desaparecer entre la gente y acercarse a ellos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? —les preguntó Dean.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que estabas nervioso? —preguntó Claire—. Porque déjame decirte que no se te notaba ni un poco.

Dean sonrió.

—En serio estaba nervioso. Siempre estuve en el escenario haciendo los coros o reemplazando a Gabriel, pero nunca como vocalista principal.

—Deberías dedicarte a esto —le dijo Sam. Dean lo miró, recordando la conversación que habían tenido en la tarde.

—Sam, ¿me acompañas a un lugar?

—Claro —los muchachos salieron del club. El viento congelaba sus manos, así que Dean trató de que cupieran en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, pero falló en el intento—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Creo saber dónde vive mi madre.

—¿Qué?

—Vive aquí. Tengo la dirección de su casa y todo.

—¿Por qué no vas?

—No es fácil, Sam. Mi papá nunca ha dicho una sola palabra de esa mujer. La encontré por unas fotos viejas que tengo de ella, las únicas que logré conservar sin que mi papá lo supiera. Él tampoco la tuvo fácil criando a un niño solo, ¿sabes?

—Pero, es por eso que me llamaste aquí fuera, ¿cierto? —Dean lo miró—. Sabes que no te dejaré volver a casa a menos que vayas a verla.

—En realidad…, iba a preguntarte si no quieres venir conmigo mañana. Hoy es viernes, estoy fulminado. Además… Hace frío. Mejor entremos —agregó, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sam y apretándolo con un poco de fuerza. Él lo miró—. Gracias —susurró.

Sam hizo su brazo hacia atrás para abrazarlo, sintió que Dean lo necesitaba, pero fue demasiado lento en sus movimientos, Dean ya estaba entrando al club y sosteniendo la puerta para que él también lo hiciera.

* * *

El sonido de una bocina de vehículo despertó no sólo a los Novak, sino prácticamente a todo el vecindario.

—Es Dean —dijo Jack, corriendo la cortina de su habitación para ver quién rayos era.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, medio dormido.

—¿Te mandó mensaje o algo?

Sam se sentó en la cama y agarró el teléfono que descansaba en la mesa de luz al lado de la cabecera.

—Pues…

—¡Ya va! —exclamó Jack, abriendo la ventana—. Apresúrate o papá va a matarte.

—Son las dos de la mañana…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y siendo iluminada por la luz del pasillo, divisaron el entrecejo fruncido de Claire. Sam suspiró. Disculpándose con su familia, salió de la casa con un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera que usaba para dormir. Abrazándose a sí mismo se acercó al Mustang que recién cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral de su casa cesó su llamado.

—Al fin —dijo Dean.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Vienes o no?

—Si voy, ¿vas a dejar de despertar a los vecinos a bocinazos?

Dean frunció los labios y puso una expresión pensativa.

—Está bien. Sube.

Sam subió al vehículo mientras sus primos observaban la situación desde la puerta de su casa.

—¿Nuestro primo se subió al auto de Dean Winchester a la dos de la mañana? —preguntó Claire, con su mentón apoyado sobre uno de los hombros de Jack.

—No entiendo qué está pasando, Claire.

—¿Te inquieta?

—Me preocupa. Salvo por lo que vemos en la escuela, ¿realmente conocemos a Dean?

Inconscientemente, Claire imitó la expresión que Jack tenía.

—Dime que por lo menos se llevó su teléfono.

—Creo que lo dejó sobre la cama.

—¿Ustedes dos van a estar ahí parloteando o van a ir a dormir? —la somnolienta voz de James bajando las escaleras llamó su atención.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jack subiendo las escaleras junto con Claire.

—Esperemos que no se meta en problemas…

* * *

Sam era muy observador. Es por eso que se dio cuenta que el camino que estaba tomando Dean lo estaba llevando al club nocturno que habían visitado la noche anterior. El conductor le dijo que lo esperara ahí, que no tardaría, y antes de que su calor se escapara del asiento, estuvo de regreso.

—¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Para que me acompañaras a ir a lo de mi madre.

—¿Casi a las tres de la mañana?

—Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? —el Mustang siguió entre calles con letreros de neón que fueron apagándose poco a poco hasta encontrarse con mansiones dignas de estrellas de Hollywood—. Se ve que mamá nos cambió por una vida mejor.

—Dean…

—¡Bien por ella! —agregó subiendo el volumen de la radio mientras comenzaba a cantar el estribillo de la canción a viva voz. De repente, el vehículo frenó estrepitosamente frente a una de las mansiones.

—¿Es aquí?

—Es aquí —musitó Dean agarrando con fuerza el volante.

—Dean.

—Es aquí, es aquí. Tengo la dirección aquí —agregó el muchacho metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. La tenía por aquí —Dean comenzó a vaciar el contenido de sus bolsillos y dejarlos en el piso del vehículo—… por algún lado. Espera, voy a ver si esta es la dirección correcta.

Sam se sonrió, divertido por la situación. Claro que mientras Dean bajaba del vehículo para acercarse a ver la dirección de la casa frente a la que había estacionado su vehículo, su expresión fue tornándose pálida a medida que veía un par de luces rojizas y azules acercándose a ellos. De la patrulla bajó una oficial que se acercó a Dean y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

—¡Jody! Linda noche, ¿no?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Dean?

—Estábamos yendo a lo de un amigo, pero se ve que nos perdimos.

—¿En la zona residencial?

—Oye… Me ofendes —Jody lanzó una risa y se asomó para ver dentro del vehículo—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, oficial —la saludó Sam, visiblemente nervioso. La mujer le sonrió cálidamente, pero algo llamó su atención. Alumbrando el interior del vehículo con su linterna reparó en lo que antes estaba en el bolsillo de Dean.

—Con permiso —le dijo Jody al dueño del vehículo para que se hiciera a un lado y poder ella abrir la puerta del Mustang. Metiéndose apenas dentro del vehículo, agarró una pequeña bolsa cerrada herméticamente, pero cuyo contenido era visible a simple vista—. Sabes que tienes que acompañarme a la estación por esto, ¿no? —le dijo a Dean enseñándole lo que había agarrado. El aludido se quedó sin palabras, y Sam tragó saliva en seco.

—¡Es mío! —exclamó desde dentro del Mustang. Tanto Dean como Jody se asomaron para verlo—. Eso es mío —reiteró pese a las exageradas señas de Dean para que cerrara la boca.

—Y tú vas a decirme que no tenías nada que ver con esto, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a Dean, quien no respondió—. Tienen suerte que tengo más de un par de esposas en la patrulla. Vamos, contra el vehículo.

* * *

La celda no era siquiera una habitación de dos estrellas, pero se dejaba querer. Era espaciosa, y tan sólo rejas separaban a una de la otra. Mientras Sam observaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, Dean lo miraba a él.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Sam al darse cuenta que la mirada de Dean estaba encima suyo.

—Eso que hiciste fue estúpido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Inculparte. Es Jody. Podía manejarla. Ahora, ¿cómo vas a escapar de esta?

—En parte también fue mi culpa. Si no te hubiera molestado con ir a ver a tu mamá cuanto antes, no estaríamos aquí.

—¿Realmente crees que fue por eso que fuimos hasta allá? Lo de mi madre fue un tema secundario.

—¿Entonces tocar con la banda ayer también fue secundario?

Dean frunció el ceño, pero terminó por darse cuenta a qué se refería su “cómplice”.

—No voy a discutir lo que haga o deje de hacer contigo.

—Pensé que éramos amigos.

Dean fijó su mirada sobre Sam.

—Lo siento, pero pensaste mal.

Sam no dijo nada, atinó a agachar la cabeza. El silencio se extendió hasta que la puerta que daba a las celdas se abrió, dando paso a James, Kelly y John que, acompañados de la ayudante de Jody, Donna, llegaron para liberarlos.

—Tienen suerte que Jody los conoce, chicos —reconoció Donna, abriendo la celda de Sam—. De no ser así, se hubieran quedado sus buenos días aquí.

Apenas salió, Kelly rodeó a Sam con sus brazos, mientras que su tío palmeó su espalda con ternura.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la mujer. El aludido asintió sin atreverse a romper el contacto.

A diferencia de la expresión de preocupación de los Novak, John agarró a Dean de un brazo y empezó a sacarlo a los empujones.

—John —llamó Donna su atención—. No olvides que estás en una estación de policía.

A Sam le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Dean. ¿Es que acaso estaba disfrutando de lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿O de lo que estaba por suceder? ¿Realmente era tan perfecto el perfecto Dean Winchester? ¿O sólo era una fachada para alguien completamente diferente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Este capitulo es medio complicado. Empezamos a tocar temitas complicados.  
Para que se den una idea de cómo estaban vestidos Chuck y Gabriel, googleen “Rob Benedict young” y “Richard Speight Jr young” y son una de las primeras imágenes que les van a saltar. De Crowley y Nick no usé ninguna imagen en particular.  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
PD: La canción que canta Dean es justamente la que le da el título a este capítulo.


	3. Every Second Gets Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean aclara lo sucedido con Sam y le explica qué sucedió realmente. Pese a la oposición de sus familias, ellos vuelven a encontrarse, comparten parte de su pasado y son más sinceros respecto a lo que sienten por el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije en el primer capítulo, cada título tiene algo que ver con alguna canción. En este caso, es [El rito de Soda Stereo (originalmente, obvio, la canción está en español; lo que usé para el título fue sólo una frase).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5MnJ0Nml28)

Jack necesitaba materiales para su proyecto de Robótica y el taller de Bobby y John era el lugar perfecto para buscarlos. Detrás del sector donde se realizaban las reparaciones había un tesoro más allá de partes de autos, y no estaba demás echar un vistazo. Sam pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para saber algo de Dean, que había faltado a la escuela desde hace una semana. Claro que no le transmitió su inquietud a Jack, ya que era como si su familia hubiera acordado que Dean Winchester se había convertido en un nombre tabú en la casa.

Al ingresar al taller fueron recibidos por Robert.

—Bienvenidos, muchachos. Bueno, Jack, allá atrás tienes lo que viniste a buscar.

—Gracias, Bobby.

—Y tú debes ser Sam, ¿cierto? Dean me ha hablado hasta los codos de ti.

—¡Oye, Bobby! —el llamado de John desde uno de los vehículos que estaba en reparación llamó su atención.

—¡Ya voy! Chicos, siéntanse como en casa —dijo Robert antes de acercarse a John.

—¿Qué hace ese chico aquí?

—Jack me llamó preguntando si podía ver si puede recuperar algo de lo que trae la gente como chatarra. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que atienda mal a los clientes? No quiero quitarte el puesto a empleado del año, John.

Jack y Sam empezaron a recorrer las interminables pilas de vehículos en mal estado, saliendo de la parte techada del taller hasta llegar al fondo donde estaban los materiales electrónicos que la gente desechaba. Jack comenzó a hurgar entre los objetos, mientras Sam se quedó viendo algo al otro lado del enrejado. Dean estaba jugando con un perro a quien le lanzaba una rama que él buscaba para devolvérsela y que Dean volviera a lanzársela cada vez un poco más lejos. Pese a la distancia, Sam vio un moretón amarillento con algunas marcas violáceas sobre una de sus mejillas. El sonido de la rama con la que Dean y su perro estaban jugando cayendo al otro lado del enrejado del taller llamó la atención de Jack. Tanto él como Sam se quedaron viendo a Dean, que se acercó a ellos.

—Hola —los saludó.

—Hola —lo saludó Jack con una expresión seria.

El perro de Dean también saludó al par con un ladrido mientras movía su cola, como si les estuviera pidiendo por favor que le devolvieran su juguete.

—¿Podrías pasarme eso, por favor? —le pidió Dean a Sam—. Creo que la lancé muy lejos. Es una suerte que ustedes estén aquí, no muchas personas vienen hasta acá.

Sin cruzar palabra, Jack agarró la rama y volvió a lanzársela al perro que corrió para agarrarla con los dientes.

—Jack quiso venir para un proyecto de Robótica.

—¡No me digas que ya armaron los grupos!

—Tú no te apareces por la escuela y todo está en calma —dijo Jack, agarrando un par de cosas que parecieron serle de utilidad. Ni Dean ni Sam dijeron nada—. ¿Nos vamos, Sam? —agregó, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Dean. Sam estaba por decirle algo, pero cuando se volvió, Jack estaba ya bastante lejos suyo.

—Sam —llamó su atención Dean—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que te dije la otra vez. Estaba enojado- No. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo. No debí haberte involucrado en todo esto. Realmente lo siento—Sam pudo ver que Dean se disculpaba hasta con la mirada, pero no sabía cómo responder a lo que le había dicho—. ¿Quieres venir a casa más tarde?

—No creo que a tu padre le haga gracia verme en tu casa…

—¿Te trató mal? ¿Te dijo algo? —preguntó el aludido, agarrando con furia el enrejado.

—No, no. Pero no hizo falta, se le nota.

—Bueno, tu familia tampoco me tiene en estima. Estamos iguales —Sam no lo entendía. Y si pasaba más tiempo con él, sabía que iba a entenderlo cada vez menos—. Tengo una idea, veámonos aquí. Yo tengo las llaves del taller. ¿A qué hora puedes escaparte?

—A las… Bueno, cuando Jack esté dormido.

—Tienes mi número de teléfono, ¿no?

—Lo guardé aquel día.

—De nuevo…, realmente lo siento —reconoció Dean con una débil sonrisa—. Entonces, espero tu llamado.

Sam asintió con la cabeza antes de que Dean volviera a jugar con su perro. No entendía a Dean, pero a Sam, ¿quién lo entendía?

—¡Sam! ¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?! —la voz de Jack volvió al aludido a Tierra, o algo parecido. Volvió, una vez más, su vista hacia Dean quien lo saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te dijimos con Claire?

—Lo siento.

—Oye —Jack detuvo el andar de Sam agarrándolo del brazo—, no te estoy regañando. Es sólo que… Viste lo que generó seguir a Dean, Sam. Nunca pensé que iba a suceder lo que sucedió. Con Claire pensamos que quería tener algo contigo, pero-

—¿Algo… conmigo?

—Sí —suspiró Jack—. Oye, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó al darse cuenta que su primo se había quedado inmóvil.

—Eh… Sí. Estoy bien.

—Si todo no hubiera terminado de la forma en que terminó, quizás la historia sería diferente. Pero con un chico así no voy a permitir que estés —agregó abrazando a su primo.

—¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas?

—Algo.

—Qué bien.

* * *

Jack esperó a que Sam subiera las escaleras que lo conducían hasta su cuarto para hablar con su familia sobre Dean, tal y como había ocurrido la noche que llegaron de la comisaría. Pero, igual que aquel día, Sam se quedó escondido en el descanso para oírlo todo.

—¿Así que fueron con Sam al taller de Bobby? —preguntó Claire, ayudando a Kelly a levantar las cosas de la mesa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James buscando a su esposa con la vista.

—Jack necesitaba algunos artefactos para su proyecto de Robótica, y ninguno de los dos estábamos disponibles para llevarlo a la ciudad —reconoció su esposa.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó James seriamente.

—No. Estuvieron hablando, pero no sé de qué. Yo estaba buscando cosas y no presté atención.

—Eres un genio, Jack. Tú serás quien vaya a sacar a Sam de la comisaría la próxima vez, ¿sabes?

Jack miró a su hermana pero no le dijo nada. En cambio, volvió su vista a su padre.

—Oye, papá… ¿Sabes que John golpea a su hijo?

—¿Lo viste haciéndolo?

—No, pero… Dean sí que tenía un buen golpe en la cara…

—A mí también me dio esa sensación —dijo Kelly recargándose sobre uno de los hombros de James quien la miró—. ¿Recuerdas que esa noche Donna le dijo que se acuerde dónde estaba?

—¿Ahora vamos a tener pena por él? —recriminó Claire.

—Si Jack tiene razón, quizás Dean haya hecho lo que hizo para llamar la atención de su padre, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Kelly, tratando de calmar un poco el clima que se había generado.

—¿Y no crees que esa es la peor forma de llamar la atención de alguien? —dijo Jack, ocasionando que el resto de su familia guardara silencio.

* * *

La fina llovizna que había comenzado a caer no le impidió a Sam salir a escondidas de su casa e ir entre las sombras hasta el taller de Bobby. Quedaba algo lejos, pero le había advertido a Dean que iría a pie y que lo mejor sería no llamar la atención de los adultos con el sonido del _Mustang_. No sabía en qué condiciones había llegado a su casa aquella noche, pero demás estaba decir que en la suya, Dean ya no era visto con buenos ojos. Se sonrió al verlo cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro mientras se acercaba a la puerta del taller.

—No me digas que estuviste esperándome aquí desde que te mandé ese mensaje.

—Bones vio que estaba despierto y me levantó porque quería salir.

—¿Bones?

—Esa hermosa bola de pelos que estaba jugando conmigo hoy a la tarde —respondió Dean frotando sus manos dentro del bolsillo del buzo que tenía encima—. ¿Entramos? Me muero de frío —Sam asintió y siguió al muchacho a una de las puertas laterales del taller la cual Dean abrió con una de las llaves del enorme manojo que tenía encima. Una vez dentro encendió una estufa a gas y una pequeña luz que servía para alumbrarlos a ambos. Colocó una manta sobre un automóvil destartalado y se subió al capó—. ¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó a Sam mientras le extendía una mano. Él negó con la cabeza y subió a su lado. El vehículo estaba bajo un precario techo que daba al patio trasero del taller. Levantando la vista un poco más allá de las pilas de vehículos que ya no tenían arreglo podía verse el color rosáceo del nublado cielo nocturno—. Quiero arreglar este auto —Sam volvió su vista hacia Dean. Él estaba acariciando el vehículo con el mismo afecto en que podría hacerlo con Bones.

—Hazlo. ¿Qué te lo impide?

—Mi papá no me dejaría.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo era muy pequeño, ¿sabes? Cuando mi mamá nos abandonó. Y este auto es parte de esa historia. Mis padres iban manejándolo cuando en medio de la lluvia, de los gritos…, de mi llanto, papá perdió el control y terminó estrellándose contra un árbol.

—¿Te dijo tu papá por qué habían discutido esa noche?

—Viste lo que era mi casa, ¿cierto? Imagina que tu mamá llegue a casa y tenga que hacerse cargo, no sólo de eso, sino también de un bebé y un esposo borracho. Creo que en parte entiendo por qué lo hizo, pero, ¿dejarme a mí?

—¿Seguro que es sólo eso? —preguntó Sam, escondiendo sus manos bajo la manta.

—Tampoco le perdono la carga que me dejó. A veces siento que el padre soy yo, ¿sabes? Hay días en que tengo que ser yo quien viene a darles su salario a los empleados, que no es ningún secreto que me odian a mí, a mi papá —Dean suspiró, apoyando su espalda contra el parabrisas estallado del vehículo—… Es estresante.

Sam se lo quedó mirando con una de sus mejillas apoyada sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

—Yo creo que deberías arreglar este auto, y después, ¿quién sabe? Recorrer el país, no lo sé.

—Sam —Dean se incorporó para acercarse un poco a su oyente—. Si vuelvo a ir a ver a mi mamá, ¿me acompañarías? Esta vez, sin drogas.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué fue eso?

—Olvídalo —sonrió Dean haciéndose atrás una vez más.

—Creo que después de todo lo que hice por ti, me lo merezco.

Dean estaba por retrucarle algo, pero, ¿podía?

—La vendo en el pueblo —Sam abrió la boca de forma exagerada, pero no salió palabra alguna—. ¡Oye! Te estoy diciendo que soy como el sostén de mi familia, ¿cómo quieres que la sostenga si no puedo conseguir un trabajo decente?

—Creo que hay muchas otras formas de conseguir dinero sin tener que terminar traficando droga, Dean.

—Ay, Sammy, ¿dónde estabas hace seis meses? —el aludido le sonrió—. A ver, háblame de ti. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Y tus padres?

—Murieron en un accidente de avión —la expresión de Dean hizo que Sam sonriera—. No te preocupes. Casi una vida más tarde, creo poder estar en condiciones de hablar de ellos sin entrar en un pozo depresivo.

—¿Pozo… depresivo…?

—¡Es broma, Dean! —dijo Sam entre risas ocasionando que su oyente suspirara sonoramente y fallara en darle una patada.

La llovizna se volvió en una lluvia copiosa que trajo el viento consigo. Ambos muchachos estaban acostados sobre el parabrisas y sus cuerpos pegados bajo la fina manta que Dean había encontrado en el taller. Inconscientemente su respiración iba al unísono. Se sonrieron al darse cuenta de ello. Cuando Sam se encontró tan cerca de Dean, desvió la vista y se alejó unos centímetros de él.

—Lo siento. ¿Te puse nervioso?

Sam se giró lentamente para mirarlo. Cuando Dean apoyó una de sus palmas sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Sam, este cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Tienes la mano fría.

—Lo sé —reconoció Dean con una pícara sonrisa, ocasionando que Sam se alejara de una forma brusca de él y estuviera a punto de caer del vehículo de no ser porque Dean se apresuró y lo agarró de la cintura y uno de sus brazos—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Suéltame —le ordenó Sam tartamudeando.

—Si te suelto, te caes —reconoció Dean, pero Sam parecía preferir estrellarse contra el suelo que estar tan cerca de él. Lentamente, Dean fue subiendo el cuerpo de Sam al capó y volvió a recostarse sobre el parabrisas mientras su invitado trataba de calmar el palpitar de su corazón.

—Oye, Dean.

—¿Sí, Sammy?

—¿Por qué “Sammy”? —se interrumpió a sí mismo el aludido.

—Me parece tierno, ¿a ti no?

—En fin… Hoy Jack dijo algo… Pero, no quiero incomodarte…

—Dispara. Estoy preparado para todo.

—Dijo que con Claire creen que quieres tener algo conmigo, pero, eso es una locura, ¿cierto? —preguntó el muchacho entre risas nerviosas.

—Es cierto —respondió Dean en menos de una fracción de segundo dejando perplejo a su oyente.

—¿Qué?

—Mira… No sé qué tienes, pero contigo he sido más sincero que con cualquier otra persona de todas las que he conocido. Me has visto en mis peores momentos. Por Dios… ¡Has entrado a mi casa cuando era un chiquero! Y lo que más aprecio de ti es que no me has juzgado por lo que he hecho. No lo sé, Sam, pero cuando estoy contigo puedo decir que realmente estoy en casa. Es… Es extraño. Es una sensación extraña. No lo sé. Pero sí quiero protegerte, pase lo que pase, y estar ahí cuando me necesites —al darse cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa de Sam, Dean comprendió que quizás había sido demasiado sincero—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Mira! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Era todo una broma. Olvídalo, Sam.

—Está bien —musitó el aludido.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… Tampoco sé qué es esto que siento, pero no puedo dejarte solo. Algo me dice que tengo que estar a tu lado. No me importa lo que diga mi familia, lo que haya dicho tu papá sobre mí, o qué…Yo sólo… ¿Puedo estar contigo?

Dean sintió que se estaba deshaciendo de un pesado lastre que llevaba encima. Sonrió y se acurrucó un poco más dentro de la manta.

—Seguro, Sammy.

Sam se recostó a su lado. Bajo la manta, se tomaron de las manos, frotándolas, tratando que se calentaran en medio de la lluvia que no parecía que fuera a cesar. Dean volvió a posar una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Sam. Esta vez, él no se alejó, pero sí volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, cuando sintió los labios de Dean rozando los suyos, sintió que podía ver todas esas estrellas cubiertas por las nubes de lluvia y que su corazón estaba más cálido que mil soles juntos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Dean acercándose nuevamente a él para apoyar su frente contra la suya y sonreírle de una forma tan íntima y hermosa que no tenía forma de nombrar. Bajó un poco su cuerpo, acurrucándose contra Dean, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándolo con ternura.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

—Si tú quieres, puedes quedarte toda la noche, Sammy.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las vidas de todos están relacionadas. Sam no quiere que su familia siga tratándolo como un niño pero necesita a Dean a su lado para hacérselos saber.  
Dean, por su parte, tiene mejor suerte al comentarle la noticia a su padre.  
A partir de ese momento, quieran ellos o no, empezará su nueva vida, juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no tiene canción :( así que pueden escuchar lo que quieran xD

_James Novak & Kelly Kline_  
Después de un matrimonio en el que las dos partes pasaban más tiempo peleándose que conciliando y con una hija de ocho años por medio, James Novak decidió que lo mejor era liberar a su esposa de su familia para que fuera a cumplir su sueño de ser actriz a Los Ángeles. Diez años más tarde, Claire cada tanto viajaba a ver a su madre en alguna obra de teatro independiente. James nunca dejó que la relación entre ellas terminara, él también trataba de hacerse un hueco para ir a ver a su ex esposa –con quien se llevaba mejor estando separados que cuando estaban juntos- y charlar sobre la vida de cada uno.   
En uno de esos viajes conoció a Kelly, que en ese momento trabajaba como relacionista pública de uno de los teatros en los que su ex esposa solía trabajar. Al poco tiempo, James se dio cuenta que había dejado de ir a Los Ángeles para que su hija viera a su madre, y lo estaba haciendo por algo más.  
  


***

  
Kelly era madre soltera. Su novio la había abandonado cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, pero apareció años después con la intención de acercarse a su hijo, Jack. Ella no se lo impidió, pero sabía que la relación entre ambos sería mejor a la distancia. Desde el momento en que nació, Jack se convirtió en el pilar de su vida, y todo lo que ella fue formando giraba en torno a su hijo, procurando su bienestar. Cuando conoció a James no estaba en sus planes tener que dejar a Jack con su madre más tiempo de lo debido para las escapadas casi semanales que tenía con él, y mucho menos casarse con James dos años más tarde. Sin planearlo, había formado una nueva familia y la espina de dejar atrás a su madre y a Sam, su sobrino, cada tanto le molestaba, sobre todo cuando alguna fecha importante se acercaba.   
James varias veces le dijo que podía traer a su madre a vivir con ellos, traer también a Sam e incluso adoptarlo, pero Kelly seguía indecisa. Cuando James, por su cuenta, empezó a hacer los trámites de tutoría sobre Sam, como si se tratara de una cruel ironía del destino, la madre de Kelly falleció, obligándolos a acelerar los trámites para que Sam tuviera las puertas abiertas de su hogar cuanto antes.  
  


***

  
Ambos decidieron hacerse cargo de Sam, cuidarlo, tratarlo como si fuera su hijo; protegerlo de todo cuanto pudieran.  
  


* * *

  
_Claire Novak _  
Estar en medio de dos padres que peleaban todo el tiempo no era fácil para la pequeña Claire. No importaba cuán alto subiera la música que estaba oyendo, siempre podía escuchar más allá de esos grandes auriculares que cubrían sus orejas. Cuando su madre se fue, pareció que la paz había llegado a la casa. Con su mudanza a Los Ángeles, Claire había logrado viajar más kilómetros que su padre en todos sus viajes de negocios juntos –desde niña ella siempre se lo recordaba, robándole una que otra sonrisa-. En uno de esos viajes en los que iban a ver a su madre, Claire se perdió en los grandes laberintos de un teatro. Una mujer más hermosa que las princesas de los cuentos de hadas llegó a su rescate, y desde ese día, Claire supo que no quería separarse más de ella.   
  


***

  
En retrospectiva, casi diez años más tarde, Claire sigue teniendo el mismo sentimiento cada vez que la veía llegar, o cada vez que oía su voz cuando estaba cantando en algún lugar de la casa. Pese a que su madre siempre será su madre, Claire no podría pensar en otra persona más que Kelly para que esté con su padre. Verlos juntos le llenaba el alma, y a diferencia de lo que sucedía con sus padres, podría quedarse escuchándolos decir incoherencias la noche entera.  
  


* * *

  
_Jack Kline_  
Desde que tuvo uso de razón, Jack sólo vio a su madre. Desde que tuvo su primera cuenta de red social, Jack conoció a su padre. Cuando fue más grande supo que su madre había sido abandonada, y que su padre decidió hacer una carrera de fotógrafo amateur que, juzgando por lo que subía a Internet, le iba bastante bien. En su recorrido por distintos centros turísticos logró poner puestos de fotografía callejeros. Junto con un grupo de amigos sacaban fotografías tan espectaculares que ameritaban ser contratados en forma profesional. Sin embargo, _Lucy & The Four Princes_, tal como era el nombre de este grupo de personas, había decidido seguir recorriendo el país dándose a conocer sólo por capturar el momento con cámaras analógicas y algo antiguas. Jack se quedaba fascinado con todas y cada una de ellas, y cuando se dio cuenta hasta había decidido estudiar fotografía cuando terminara sus estudios secundarios. Desde que tuvo contacto con su padre, Jack lo había visto unas pocas veces siendo recurrentes las videollamadas desde distintos puntos del país. Podía decirse que Jack se llevaba mejor con su padre lejos que cerca, algo parecido a lo sucedido con Claire que, pese a ser un año mayor que él y ser mujer, congeniaron perfectamente cuando se conocieron. Después de todo, nunca habían visto a sus padres tan felices sino cuando estaban juntos.  
  


***

  
Jack nunca fue más seguido a visitar a su abuela y a Sam desde que Kelly empezó a salir con James. Con cada visita, Jack fue dándose cuenta que Sam confiaba un poco más en él. Después de todo, la infancia siendo un niño huérfano no había sido fácil para su primo; así que cuando James y Kelly le comunicaron que existía la posibilidad de que Sam viviera con ellos, Jack no pudo ocultar su emoción. Claire era su hermana mayor, sí, así lo sentía; pero a veces, Jack necesitaba la opinión de un par, y había cosas que no sentía que debiera confiarle a su padre.   
  


***

  
Junto con Claire, tácitamente, acordaron proteger al nuevo integrante de su familia, protegerlo de todo cuanto pudieran.  
  


* * *

  
_John Winchester_  
El sonido a gasolina, la sensación de calor agobiante y el llanto de Dean a sus espaldas espabilaron a John. Con la respiración agitada buscó a su esposa con la mirada. La vio en la carretera tratando de comunicarse por teléfono con alguien. Desesperado, John se zafó del cinturón de seguridad y sacó a su pequeño hijo, que debido al choque, la silla donde estaba se había ladeado a su derecha y lo hizo llorar en forma desconsolada. Rápidamente salió del vehículo con Dean en brazos antes de que sucediera algo peor. La ambulancia y la policía no tardaron en llegar. A John le costó separarse de Dean, que seguía llorando por la conmoción de lo ocurrido, aún teniendo traumatismos leves.   
—No estabas en condiciones de manejar, John —le advirtió Jody, la ayudante del comisario del pueblo enseñándole el instrumento con el que había corroborado su nivel de alcohol en sangre.  
—Lo siento, Jody —trató el hombre de disculparse inútilmente.  
—Empieza por no decir una sola palabra —le dijo ella—. Estás arrastrando las letras.   
—¿Y Dean?  
—Vamos a llevarlo al hospital. El doctor dijo que sólo tiene golpes leves, nada de qué alarmarse.   
—¿Y yo?  
—Tú vas a venir conmigo y vas a pasar una fría noche tras las rejas —respondió, palmeándole la espalda.  
John se incorporó con dificultad y dejó que lo esposaran. A lo lejos, su esposa subía a un vehículo desconocido.  
  


***

  
Siempre tenía ese sueño. Ese momento recurrente en su vida que prefería olvidar, pero su mente siempre se lo recordaba, sobre todo cuando caía dormido por haber bebido demás.   
Por eso cada vez que despertaba el mínimo sonido ambiente lo enloquecía. Dean lo sabía y se lo hacía adrede. Por eso lo castigaba, porque se lo merecía. Porque por su culpa había sido abandonado y lo habían dejado con él como carga. Prácticamente todas las mujeres del vecindario se habían acercado a socorrerlo, pero el gran John Winchester no iba a dejar que una mujer le maneje la vida. No otra vez. Así que crió a Dean solo, como pudo.  
  


***

  
Aún así, siempre hacía ruido cuando él se despertaba, y por eso, John siempre lo castigaba. Dean lo sabía, no se quejaba, no lloraba. Ya no. Y a John le dolía tener que hacerlo, pero Dean tenía que entender que por su culpa habían sido abandonados.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Sam Campbell & Dean Winchester_  
La familia de Sam observaba al par frente al umbral del comedor. Los menores los escudriñaban con la mirada. Kelly intuía de qué iba el asunto. James los observaba seriamente sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa familiar.   
—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Quién va a lanzar la primera piedra?  
Los muchachos se miraron, y Dean asintió.   
—Estamos saliendo —dijo. La expresión de los Novak y Kline casi hace que riera a carcajadas. Incluso James que siempre se había caracterizado por tener una cara de póker con los desconocidos había desfigurado su expresión usual en una prácticamente caricaturizada—. Es decir…, hemos empezado a salir con Sam.   
—No puedo creerlo —dijo Claire. Kelly le hizo una seña de mano para que guardara silencio. Ella quería saber qué más había detrás de todo aquello.   
—Lo que sucedió en la ciudad… fue mi culpa. Pero quiero que sepan que yo no consumo esa porquería, lo que hice, fue por necesidad. Y lo que siento por Sam… es sincero.   
El silencio generado por sus palabras fue interrumpido por el nuevo integrante del hogar.   
—Ustedes son mi familia, y los amo, pero les pido que dejen de tratarme como a un niño. Lo que sucedió, sucedió, y nada va a cambiar eso. Pero, ahora, les pido que dejen de meterse en mi vida. Lo que tenga que suceder con Dean, quiero vivirlo.   
Sus oyentes, salvo James, se miraron entre sí. El niño a quien estaban tratando de resguardar en una caja de cristal, quizás, era en realidad un ave con ansias de volar lejos de las alas que lo protegían.  
—¿Lo cuidarás? —la pregunta de James resonó en toda la casa.  
—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Dean, sin siquiera vacilar.  
  


***

  
John observaba a su hijo y a Sam con el cuerpo recargado en una de las paredes de su casa. Lo que su hijo le había dicho lo había dejado helado pero John Winchester había aprendido la magia de mostrarle a los demás un rostro que no expresara lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.   
—No quiero que me traigan problemas —soltó—, ¿está claro?  
—Sí, señor —dijeron al unísono los involucrados. John rompió su postura para dirigirse a su habitación.  
—Eso fue fácil —reconoció Sam. Dean le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, pero no estaba tan seguro de la reacción de su padre.  
  


***

  
En su habitación, John se sentó al borde de su cama y rememoró lo que había sucedido segundos atrás. Esbozó una sonrisa, una sincera sonrisa que era imposible que se la enseñara a su hijo, al igual que toda esa calidez que se había despertado en su corazón al ver a Dean tomando tan importante decisión.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Sam, y Dean no tiene mejor regalo para el cumpleañero que pasar el día con él... O la noche, porque ni Jack ni James están muy felices con que estos dos estén saliendo.  
En medio de la celebración, Dean se enfrenta a su pasado, y es Sam quien lo arrastra a que de alguna manera vaya hacia él y así poder cerrar sus heridas abiertas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tampoco tiene canción :( así que pueden escuchar lo que quieran xD

Ponerse una corbata era exagerado, ¿no? Dean la lanzó sobre la cama al igual que la camisa que tenía en sus manos y salió de su habitación vestido con una remera de Led Zeppelin y sus usuales pantalones rotos. Cuando John se levantó y lo vio haciendo el desayuno, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

—¿A qué se debe que te hayas levantado tan temprano? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba en torno a la mesa del comedor.

—No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche —respondió el aludido sirviéndole una taza de café y dejándola frente a su padre.

—¿Y eso? ¿Tienes un examen o algo?

—No, es que… Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sam.

—Ah. ¿Y necesitas dinero para un regalo?

—No. A decir verdad ya lo tengo. El otro día fuimos a la ciudad con Bobby y encontré algo para él.

—Ya veo.

—Además, no te olvides que estás hablando con el hijo del socio de S&W.

—Sí, trate que no se le suban los humos a la cabeza, “hijo del socio” —le dijo John, bromeando, generando un clima extraño siendo que él nunca se había comportado así con su hijo. Dio por finalizado el momento familiar terminando el café de un sorbo e incorporándose—. Bueno… Me voy. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah, papá, respecto a eso —John lo miró—… Esta noche llegaré tarde.

—Está bien.

—Y me llevo el auto.

—Trata que no Jody no tenga que volver a arrestarte.

—Sí, señor. 

* * *

La bocina del Mustang hizo que Sam saliera corriendo de su casa, y Jack pusiera una clara expresión de desagrado por eso.

—Jack —llamó su atención su madre.

—Lo siento, pero sigo sin poder creer que Sam tenga en mente tener algo con ese tipo después de lo que pasó.

—Eres peor que papá —dijo Claire—. ¿Por qué no lo encierras en el ático de una vez?

—Buen día —saludó Dean a Sam quien se había asomado por la ventanilla del asiento del acompañante.

—Buen día.

—Oye, ¿por qué no les dices a Claire y Jack que los llevo? Así tu tía no tiene que desviarse en su camino al trabajo.

—No creo que Jack quiera…

—¿Sigue enojado?

—Me habla lo estrictamente necesario…

—Déjame a mí —le pidió Dean, haciéndole una seña a Sam para que se hiciera a un lado—. ¡Claire! ¡Jack! ¿Quieren que los lleve?

Jack lo miró pero siguió su camino hacia el vehículo de su madre. En cambio, Kelly lo saludó con un movimiento de mano.

—¿Podemos pasar a buscar a Kaia? —preguntó Claire.

—Seguro, sube —respondió Dean. Sam se sentó en el asiento a su lado—. Abre la guantera —el aludido hizo caso a sus palabras y encontró un regalo envuelto en papel color azul con un moño blanco sobre uno de sus extremos. Sam lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó Sam sin salir de su asombro mientras Claire subía al asiento trasero.

—Con esta carita no es difícil conseguir información.

—Abre eso de una vez porque lo abro yo —demandó Claire.

Deshaciéndose del envoltorio de un tirón, Sam abrió la pequeña caja rectangular de color negro. Dentro de ella había un collar con un dije que parecía un tótem antiguo.

—Me dijeron que es para la buena suerte. ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Dean.

—Me encanta —respondió Sam mirando alternadamente a Dean y al regalo que tenía entre sus manos. Luego, su mirada se posó sobre Claire que miraba al par con una expresión de ternura.

—Ah, lo siento. Puedo mirar hacia otro lado si quieren besarse y eso —dijo la muchacha haciéndose hacia atrás y mirando hacia afuera para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja que rozó apenas sus labios con Claire tan cerca. El rugido del Mustang hizo que Claire los mirara.

—¿Eso fue todo? Sí sabes lo que es besar, ¿no, Sammy?

—Es Sam —le recordó su primo, intercambiando miradas cómplices con Dean.

—¿Puedo secuestrarte esta noche?

—No es secuestro si tienes testigos —reconoció Claire, divertida desviando la atención que tenía puesta en la pantalla de su teléfono por unos segundos. Ambos muchachos sonrieron—. Además, Sam tiene una fiesta familiar esta noche en casa.

—Y supongo que Jack no querrá verme ahí.

—Mi papá no lo demuestra pero él tampoco está demasiado contento con que ustedes hayan vuelto.

—Claire —trató de explicarse Dean.

—Oye, no tienes que disculparte de nuevo conmigo. Tranquilo —se sonrió la muchacha.

—¿Después de la cena está bien? —le preguntó Sam a Dean.

—Hazme saber cuando estés llegando.

* * *

Esa noche, luego de la cena, Sam fue al taller del padre de Dean. Una vez llegó allí, Dean sacó una corbata del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Date la vuelta.

—¿Vas a vendarme los ojos? —preguntó el cumpleañero, divertido.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Dean, volviendo frente a Sam—. ¿Puedes verme?

—No.

—Bien, dame tu mano —Sam extendió la mano hacia el lado contrario al que estaba Dean. Él la tomó con fuerza y condujo a Sam dentro del taller. Sam no podía expresar las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Que le hubiera sido quitado el sentido de la vista ocasionó que los demás fueran potenciándose con el paso de los segundos, sentir el roce de Dean con su piel, el aroma del perfume que destilaba, la risita pícara que dejaba escapar de entre sus labios. Sam simplemente no podía con tanto. Cuando volvió a oír el sonido de su voz, su cuerpo se estremeció—. Ya está —le dijo antes de quitarle las vendas. Al abrir los ojos, Sam vio un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños cubierto de chocolate, de una forma parecida a la de un domo, un lado más bajo que el otro, y escrito con una muy mala caligrafía el mensaje que Dean replicó con sus palabras—. Feliz cumpleaños, Sammy.

El aludido lo miró y luego volvió su vista al pastel frente suyo.

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Tuve que escaparme corriendo de casa. O me agarraba Bones y lo comía todo, o lo hacía mi viejo cuando viera el desastre que hice en la cocina.

Los apósitos adhesivos sobre las manos de Dean eran las pruebas de sus palabras. Sam se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con ternura.

—Gracias —le dijo, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios que el muchacho aceptó con satisfacción. Al separarse y ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Sam… ¿Podría ser posible que la vida le estuviera dando el mejor de los regalos al haber puesto a ese muchacho en su camino?

—Vamos, o esta cosa va a terminar derritiéndose.

Sólo dos porciones de pastel fueron rescatadas de la hambrienta mandíbula de Bones. Dean había intentado que su perro regresara a la casa, pero pudo más su mirada y su lengua hecha agua cada vez que miraba de reojo el pastel, acostado a los pies del vehículo destartalado sobre el cual Dean y Sam estaban sentados. A diferencia de la primera noche en que se encontraron en ese mismo lugar, el cielo estaba estrellado. Sam murmuraba el nombre de las constelaciones mientras trataba de trazarlas con uno de sus dedos siendo su cuerpo apresado por el abrazo de Dean. Al intentar llegar a una estrella se cruzó con el rostro de Dean que lo miraba con una expresión enamorada.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? —le preguntó Sam con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te incomodo? —repreguntó el aludido acercando su rostro a él.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero no tienes por qué incomodarte. Después de todo, somos novios, ¿o no?

Sam sintió que su corazón daba un salto en su lugar. Asintió lentamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho recostándose a su lado. Dean besó sus cabellos y fue descendiendo por su rostro hasta encontrarse con su boca. El sonido del choque de sus labios resonando en el lugar hizo que la piel de Sam se le pusiera de gallina. Algo dentro suyo le pedía algo más, algo más intenso, pero, al mismo tiempo, fue eso mismo lo que lo llevó a detenerse.

—Espera —le pidió.

—¿Qué sucede?

—S- Sólo espera —Sam volvió a acostarse sobre el pecho de Dean. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón tan furioso como el suyo—. Lo siento…

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Entiendo que tengas esas _necesidades_, que sea normal hacerlo con tu pareja, pero, yo…

—¿Yo dije eso?

—No, pero-

—Lo siento —soltó Dean en un suspiró—. Me dejé llevar —Sam lo miró de reojo—. Es que… aunque estamos juntos casi todo el tiempo… Esta cercanía, esta intimidad…

—No, yo lo siento.

—Oye, Sam —trataba de hacerse explicar el muchacho—, no te estoy obligando. Sólo me dejé llevar, eso es todo. Ah, hablando de eso. Tienes que acompañarme a un sitio.

—¿Otra vez?

—Hablé con los chicos que me vendían la droga y-

—¡Dean!

—¡Les dije que iba a terminar de trabajar con ellos!

—¿En serio?

—Es en serio. Sam, quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo, con tu familia. Y una de ellas es avocarme a mis estudios, el trabajo en el taller… Haré cualquier cosa con tal de estar a tu lado. Pero me dijeron que tengo que hacer un último trabajo —Sam bufó—. No es hoy, pero, ¿puedes acompañarme a un sitio ahora?

* * *

No podía decirle que no a esa expresión. Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban, Dean estaba sobre una escenario, una guitarra acústica sobre sus piernas, luces tenues a su alrededor y Sam como el único público presente. Al terminar el corto repertorio de canciones, Dean le dijo que había pedido la ayuda de Chuck para conseguir las llaves del lugar. El tipo era como un Dios que todo lo podía. Pese a que Dean tuvo la intención de ayudarle a acomodar el lugar como estaba antes de que ellos irrumpieran, fueron echados prácticamente a las patadas por el muchacho.

—Ahora, ¿adónde vamos? —le preguntó Sam saliendo del bar y agarrando a Dean del brazo. El aludido lo miró con ternura.

—Oh, no lo sé —respondió Dean acorralando a Sam contra una pared—. ¿Adónde quiere ir el cumpleañero?

Sam se quedó sin palabras al ver la forma en que Dean lo observaba.

—¡Alto! ¡Oye!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dean al oír una voz femenina no muy lejos de allí. Escapando de Dean, Sam salió a la vereda y vio en la cuadra de enfrente a un hombre escapando a las corridas.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Me robaron! —exclamó la misma voz que había estado dando la orden de alto, también frente a ellos.

—Ve con ella, yo me encargo de agarrar a ese desgraciado —le dijo Dean a Sam entregándole las llaves de su vehículo antes de ir a perseguir al ladrón.

—Disculpa, mi amigo fue a perseguir al ladrón. Te robaron, ¿cierto? —una muchacha de ondas doradas y penetrantes ojos cafés asintió. Estaba sacándose la tierra del codo que tenía raspado—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo estaba persiguiendo pero el muy maldito se me escapó cuando me tropecé.

—Ven. Debe haber algo en el auto para que te cures eso.

La muchacha miró a Sam con desconfianza.

—¿Y cómo sé yo que no eres cómplice de ese imbécil?

Sam tartamudeó. Ella tenía razón.

—Espera aquí, por favor —le dijo antes de cruzar la calle desierta y abrir el vehículo en busca de algo para ayudarla a curar su herida. Lo único que encontró fue una botella de agua en el asiento trasero a medio tomar—. ¿Te sirve esto?

—Supongo —respondió la muchacha, enjuagándose la herida con el agua—. Gracias…

—No es nada —dijo Sam sentándose sobre uno de los escalones de uno de los edificios de la cuadra—. ¿Tienes a algún familiar que pueda venir a recogerte? Algo me dice que vas a rechazarnos si nos ofrecemos a llevarte a algún sitio.

—Mi mamá…

—Ten —le dijo Sam entregándose su teléfono celular—. Puedes llamarla desde aquí.

Todavía con un deje de desconfianza, la muchacha agarró el teléfono y marcó un número.

—Joanna —le dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam.

—Mi nombre es Joanna.

—Encantado. Mi nombre es Sam, mi amigo se llama De-

—Hola, ¿mamá? ¿Puedes venir a buscarme al centro? Me robaron… No, no, estoy bien. Un par de chicos pasaban por aquí y se ofrecieron a ayudarme —Sam miró hacia donde Dean había ido a perseguir al ladrón. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? Que no volviera, lo estaba preocupando bastante—. Gracias, Sam —le dijo la muchacha entregándole el teléfono a su dueño una vez finalizó su llamada.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Está viniendo.

—Genial.

—¿Y tu amigo?

—No lo sé. Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando. Mira, en caso de que no regrese cuando tu madre venga, ¿está bien si te doy mi número de teléfono? Llámame mañana y nos encontramos para devolverte lo que el ladrón te haya robado, si es que lo agarramos. ¿Te parece bien?

* * *

Dean volvía sobre sus pasos sacudiendo su brazo derecho. El golpe que le dio a ese miserable lo había dejado un poco adolorido, pero había conseguido recuperar lo robado, así que fue una victoria perfecta.

Divisó una camioneta blanca frente al club, la única estacionada justo frente a su Mustang, y a Sam de pie frente a ella. Dedujo que sería alguien que fue a recoger a la muchacha. Estaba por levantar su mano y llamar su atención, pero algo lo frenó en seco. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y pese a las llamadas de Sam que sentía por las vibraciones en el bolsillo de su pantalón, esperó a que la camioneta se fuera. Una vez Sam estuvo solo salió de su escondite y se acercó a él.

—Hola.

—Joanna ya se fue.

—¿Joanna?

—Ah, la chica a la que le robaron.

—Ah. ¿Volvemos a casa?

—Claro.

Dean estuvo callado la mayor parte tiempo del regreso a casa. De a ratos, cantaba alguna de las canciones que sonaban en la radio, de a ratos le respondía a Sam con monosílabos. Se despidieron y él regresó a su hogar, estacionó el Mustang en la entrada y fue directo a su habitación, su padre ya estaba durmiendo. Una vez allí, se sentó en su cama y dejó la cartera de Joanna sobre la cama. Lanzó el contenido sobre el colchón y agarró la billetera. Dejó los billetes, las tarjetas y los efectos personales a un lado, pero agarró las fotos que allí había y las acomodó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Se inclinó hacia la mesa de noche y agarró las suyas, que estaban entre las páginas de un libro que nunca terminaba de leer. En una de las fotos de Joanna, aparentemente estaba ella de bebé con su madre; en la otra, una actual de ella con sus padres. En las de Dean, la primera era muy similar a la de Joanna, estaban Dean de bebé junto a su madre y John; y en la segunda, su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla con Dean en brazos. Dean suspiró sonoramente ante la similitud, se recostó sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando el techo.

* * *

Sam hizo el menor ruido posible. Esperaba que todos estuvieran durmiendo, pero no estuvo preparado para ver la luz de la cocina encendida.

—¿Claire? —susurró Sam llamando la atención de la muchacha que estaba bebiendo jugo del pico de la botella.

—Ah, hola. ¿Cómo te fue con Dean?

—Bien. ¿Tú recién llegas? —le preguntó, sentándose en torno a la mesa.

—Sí, estuve en lo de Kaia.

—Ahhh…

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó la rubia extendiéndole la botella, a lo que Sam negó con la cabeza. Cuando Claire se volvió luego de guardarla en el refrigerador se dio cuenta que su primo la observaba detenidamente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime —respondió la muchacha sentándose frente a él.

—¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que…? No, olvídalo —se interrumpió Sam a sí mismo, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza por la pregunta que ni siquiera había terminado de expresar.

—Anda, Sam. ¡Dime! —le pidió la aludida, divertida, zamarreando su brazo—. ¿Por favor?

Ante la expresión en el rostro de Claire, Sam suspiró.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que era el momento de avanzar… con Kaia?

—¿Avanzar?

—Sí.

—Te refieres a…

—Sí.

—¿Besarla…?

—¡No!

—No te entiendo…

—Me refiero a… _eso_ —susurró Sam.

—¿Sexo?

—Sí…

—¿Mi adorado primito bebé Sammy Campbell se toca pensando en Dean Winchester? ¡Eso es demasiada información, Sam!

—¡No es-! ¡Es que-!

Claire sonrió sinceramente ante el nerviosismo de Sam. Decidió dejar de lado las bromas y hablar en serio. Después de todo, había sido en ella en que había depositado toda su confianza para hablar sobre ese tema, y teniendo en cuenta que ni James ni Jack apoyaban la relación que tenía con Dean, ella sería la única capaz de responder algo como eso.

—Fue una decisión a la que llegamos después de un tiempo. No fue la gran cosa, ¿sabes? Es decir, con todo el nerviosismo, y, “¿esto está bien?”… Pero fue algo que decidimos juntas. Y no fue para nada apresurado, si es que es eso lo que estás tratando de preguntar —Sam separó sus labios para decirle algo pero no lo hizo—. Entiendo que estés viviendo este momento con Dean. Él es un chico genial, pero Sam, Dean ya tuvo sus experiencias. Al menos, sé que las tuvo con chicas. ¿Acaso él te está apurando?

—No. No, no, para nada. Es sólo que… Quería saberlo. Y creo que Jack no es la persona apropiada para hablar sobre Dean. Y menos sobre este asunto en particular.

—Ya se le pasará. Sólo es demasiado protector contigo —Sam saltó al sentir su teléfono vibrando en sus pantalones—. Hablando del rey de Roma —bromeó Claire, levantándose de la silla—. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Que descanses —cuando Sam vio la pantalla de su teléfono vio un mensaje de Dean preguntándole si podía llamarlo. En vez de responderle, Sam lo llamó—. Hola.

—“_¿Sam?_”

—¿Qué sucede?

—“_Esa mujer… La madre de Joanna…_”

—Sí, ¿qué sucede con ella?

—“_Su nombre es Helen, ¿cierto?_”

—S… Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? Estuviste hurgando entre sus cosas, ¿cierto?

—“_Al margen de eso, Sammy…, esa mujer… es mi madre…_”

* * *

A pesar de estar él dentro del Mustang, Sam podía sentir el nerviosismo que Dean tenía encima. Joanna lo llamó por la mañana y le pidió que por favor le llevara la cartera a la secundaria. Y era ahí donde la estaban esperando. La muchacha apareció de entre un tumulto de gente vestida con un uniforme escolar, y ella no era una excepción. Dean levantó su mano en alto para llamar su atención. Al reconocer el vehículo, Joanna se acercó a él. Dean se asomó dentro del vehículo y Sam le entregó las pertenencias de la joven.

—Hola, Sam —lo saludó ella con una seña de mano que el aludido imitó—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Dean.

—Winchester —agregó Sam desde dentro del vehículo—. Dean Winchester.

—Dean —repitió Joanna—. ¿Sabes? Mi mamá me vino a buscar anoche y quiso darles una especie de recompensa por lo que hicieron, pero Sam no lo aceptó.

—Yo tampoco lo haré —dijo Dean guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Qué obstinados que son —reconoció Joanna con una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué les parece una invitación a una fiesta en mi casa? Ahí son ustedes los que van a gastar gasolina, y yo no les daré nada en retribución.

—Por mí está bien —dijo Sam con ambos brazos apoyados sobre la ventanilla baja del lado de Dean.

—Yo no voy a dejar que Sam venga solo, así que…

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, le envío los detalles a Sam, ¿está bien? Y de nuevo, mil gracias, chicos. En serio que me salvaron la vida —les dijo antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

—Mi cuñada es linda —dijo Sam, bromeando con Dean.

—Cállate —le pidió el aludido entrando al Mustang—. ¿Y qué fue eso de darle mi apellido?

—No le veo nada de malo. No es que seas el único Dean Winchester sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—¿Crees que haya otro como yo en algún lugar? —preguntó poniendo en marcha el Mustang.

—Espero que no —Dean lo miró de reojo—. ¿Cómo haré sino para dividirme?

El aludido se sonrió y emprendió el camino de regreso.

—Sammy, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía un último encargo con…?

—Sí, me acuerdo.

—Es esta noche. ¿Me acompañas?


	6. Dear Mr. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean no recuerda lo sucedido la noche anterior, y Sam no responde sus mensajes. Cuando logra atar todos los cabos e intenta hablar con él sucede algo que cambiará el curso de su relación hasta ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde que vi _Avengers: Endgame_ que quedé enganchadísima con la canción que suena durante la aparición del logo de _Marvel Studios_. Y es esa la que le da el nombre a este capítulo. Pueden escucharla y leer la letra en español en [este link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TM2qO3EjT0).
> 
> Les advierto que toca un tema sensible que aunque queda no tan explícito, en los capítulos posteriores se vuelve sobre esto una y otra vez. Lean con discreción.

La incesante sensación de querer vaciar el contenido de su estómago lo despertó. Así como las veces anteriores que su sueño fue interrumpido por el mismo motivo, no había nada que despedir. Volvió a su posición anterior, dándole la cara al techo y se llevó un brazo a su frente. En su garganta parecía mantenerse un asqueroso sabor que no lograba identificar. Como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo, giró su cabeza hacia uno de los lados, y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo. ¿Estaba desnudo? Carajo, estaba desnudo. Y, por algún motivo, no lograba recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había acontecido. Se sentó lentamente sobre el colchón ajeno, agarró su teléfono y envió un mensaje. Hasta vestirse, salir de allí y subir a su Mustang no obtuvo respuesta. Mientras esperaba que el semáforo le dejara seguir el paso, tanteó de mal humor el contenido de la guantera hasta dar con el par de anteojos que su padre nunca había sacado de ahí. Estaba lleno de polvo, pero servían.   
El ronroneo del vehículo terminó frente a su casa. Cuando entró, encontró una nota escrita por su padre diciéndole que estaría en el taller. Volvió a dejar el papel en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba por cargar su teléfono cuando este, además, le advirtió que no tenía memoria. No en ese momento, pero quizás más tarde, cuando estuviera repuesto, la vaciaría. Lo enchufó en la computadora y se lanzó sobre su cama, cayendo dormido a los pocos minutos.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose lo hizo volverse sobre sí mismo. Agarró un repasador para limpiar sus manos y se asomó para ver a Sam. —Buenos días —le dijo James. El aludido se sorprendió por su presencia.  
—¿No es muy temprano para que estés despierto?  
La pregunta, pero, más que nada la voz de Sam, le llamó la atención.   
—Por hoy quiero que tu tía no tenga que hacer el almuerzo, así que, me le adelanté. ¿Tú estás bien?   
Sam lo miró detenidamente, inmóvil, su mirada esmeralda parecía resplandecer a través de la cortina azabache que era su cabello.   
—Sí, sólo un poco cansado.   
—No oí el auto de Dean…  
—Tenía que hacer algo, y me dejó unas cuadras más atrás.  
—Ya veo… Oye, Sam, si estás cansado, les diré a Claire y Jack que no te molesten cuando esté el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Está bien —musitó Sam—. Gracias.  
Cuando entró a su cuarto, Sam se sentó sobre su cama y suspiró. Jack seguía dormido. Si dejaba de respirar podía alcanzar a oír el compás de su respiración. Apenas deshaciéndose de sus zapatillas, se enredó entre sus sábanas y frazadas y miró la pantalla de su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje, pero no lo respondió.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con cansancio, al tratar de enfocarse en la puerta de su habitación sintió cómo esta parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. La sensación le hizo tener náuseas. Como si fuera impulsado por una fuerza sobrenatural, Dean se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo al baño.   
—Qué asco —dijo, viendo el contenido de su estómago siendo llevado lejos por el agua del sanitario. Dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha sirviera para calmar sus músculos y para despertarse un poco. Al llegar a la cocina, vio a su padre que desde que posó su vista sobre él no le quitó la vista de encima—. ¿Qué tanto me miras?  
—Estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia. Anoche traté de despertarte para cenar, pero estabas casi inconsciente. ¿Te encuentras bien?   
—Eso explica por qué mi estómago no dejó de hacer ruido mientras me estaba bañando —reconoció el aludido, sacando una porción de pizza del refrigerador y llevándosela a la boca sin mucha más introducción.   
—Por lo que veo hoy no vas a ir a clases —dijo John, reparando en la hora en que su hijo se había despertado.   
—¿La alarma no sonó?  
—Yo salí temprano a comprar unos repuestos, así que no la oí.   
—Rayos…  
—Por lo menos asoma la cara en el taller para que tenga sentido tu paga.   
—Sí, señor —dijo Dean, antes de que su padre se fuera. Con otra porción de pizza en la boca y dos más en un plato, volvió a su habitación, tratando de hacer memoria sobre los sucesos de la noche antepasada. Agarró su teléfono y se sentó frente a su computadora. Sam no había respondido su mensaje, así que le mandó otro.

* * *

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De haber estado en un examen, la profesora ya le habría llamado la atención. Miró su remitente y apagó la pantalla. Optó por ponerlo en silencio, no fuera a ser que lo enviaran con el director.

* * *

Dean no había reparado en la cantidad de fotos que tenía guardadas hasta el momento en que empezó a separarlas en carpetas y a guardarlas en su computadora. De repente, algo le vino a la mente, y dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, chasqueó sus dedos.  
—Jason —dijo. Siendo ignorado por Sam, Dean optó por preguntarles a sus amigos qué había sucedido. Algunos le dijeron que estaban en clase –claro, chicos universitarios todos-, otros no le respondieron. Sin embargo, Jason lo llamó un poco más tarde.   
—“_Hasta que nosotros nos fuimos, estaba todo bien_”, le había dicho.   
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—“_Bueno, dijiste que te ibas a quedar un rato más con Sam. Él no tuvo problema con eso_.”  
—Está bien. Gracias.   
—“_Dean… ¿Sucedió algo?_”  
—Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.  
El muchacho cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando un punto imaginario en la pared. Quizás había otro grupo de personas a quien podría preguntarles, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya había cortado relación con ellos, no sería lo más apropiado. Además, se lo había prometido a Sam. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y descubrió un centenar de archivos nuevos con fecha de la noche antepasada. Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que todas las piezas del rompecabezas en la mente de Dean cayeran en su sitio, y de la peor manera posible. Alterado, asustado, se levantó de la silla lanzándola al piso en el proceso. Trató de calmarse un poco, pero los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos se lo impedían. Salió de su habitación, cruzándose con su padre en la cocina. Le había llamado la atención con algo, pero Dean no lo oyó. Sus manos temblaron mientras trataba de meter las llaves en el Mustang. Cuando logró hacerlo, en la quinta vez, su ronroneo lo condujo hasta la secundaria. Estacionó sin importarle demasiado cómo lo hizo, y salió disparado del asiento.   
Encontró a Kaia en la entrada, quien lo miró, extrañada.  
—Dean, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la muchacha, observando al recién llegado en un estado de desesperación que no le era propio. —Sam. ¿Dónde está Sam? —dijo el aludido, agitado.   
—Lo vi en el descanso, pero… espera que le pregunto a Claire.   
—Por favor.  
Sin despegar su mirada de él, Kaia le envió un mensaje a Claire preguntando por Sam. Al poco tiempo recibió la respuesta.   
—Claire dice que se fue temprano. No sabe qué sucedió. Dean, ¿estás bien? —el aludido giró sobre sus talones y se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. Esta vez él mismo estaba poniendo su mundo al revés—. Ah, ahí vienen Claire y Jack, ¿por qué no les-?  
Las palabras de Kaia fueron interrumpidas por lo que pareció ser un relámpago. De hecho, aquella voz hizo que todos los estudiantes guardaran silencio.   
—¡Dean Winchester! —el aludido trató de localizar a la fiera que lo estaba llamando, pero, en cambio, recibió un golpe en medio de la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero John no se lo permitía, la ráfaga de golpes de manos y puños era demasiado—. ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! —la pronta intervención de Jody y un oficial ayudante logró evitar que John llevara sus acciones a un límite del cual nunca podría regresar. Ambos oficiales contra la rabia de John hacían todo lo posible para calmarlo aunque fuera un poco—. ¡Tú no eres mi hijo! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo! —exclamó el hombre, encolerizado, desconocido incluso para Dean.  
—¡Llévalo ahora mismo a la comisaría! —le ordenó Jody a su ayudante que, aun teniendo a John ya esposado, se le complicaba el corto trayecto que había que recorrer hasta la patrulla. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Jody se acercó a socorrer a Dean, a quien le extendió una mano—. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Me lo merezco —gimoteó el aludido, sin siquiera mirarla—. Merezco que me mate, Jody.   
—Yo voy a matarte si sigues diciendo esas cosas. Vamos —agregó la mujer, ayudándolo a incorporarse—. Te llevo al hospital.   
—No, estoy —Dean se quejó, llevándose una mano a un costado de su cuerpo.  
—Sí, se ve que estás en una sola pieza. Es tu decisión: o te llevo en tu auto, o te arresto a ti también por haberlo estacionado como lo dejaste. En serio, muchacho, ¿qué te sucede?   
Sin muchas más opciones, Dean se dejó llevar hasta su vehículo bajo la mirada de los presentes que no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido.  
—Teníamos la sospecha de que Dean era golpeado por su papá, pero…, ¿alguien me explica qué pasó? —preguntó Claire.  
—No tengo ni la más pálida idea —respondió Jack en el mismo estado de incertidumbre que ella.

* * *

Jody le sonrió al maltrecho Dean que salió de la habitación de hospital.   
—Me dijeron que tienes politraumatismos leves, pero, Dean, no hace falta que te diga que tu viejo va a pasar por lo menos una noche tras las rejas, ¿no? —él la miró, pero no le dijo nada—. ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios pasó allá? ¿Qué fue eso de “merezco que me mate”?   
Dean se sonrió ante la fallida imitación de su voz por parte de la oficial.  
—Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, si por ley, mi viejo tiene que quedarse una noche, está bien. Pero no pienso presentar cargos en su contra.   
—Dean.  
—Jody, por favor.   
Su voz a punto de quebrarse y la expresión en su rostro hicieron que la mujer asintiera con la cabeza, muy a su pesar.   
—Donna va a venir a buscarme en una patrulla. ¿Vas a estar bien de regreso a casa?  
—Sí, estaré bien.

* * *

El Mustang detuvo su marcha frente a la casa de los Novak. Sabía que Sam tenía que estar ahí. Estacionó el vehículo enfrente y bajó del mismo. La distancia hasta la puerta de entrada le pareció más lejana que nunca. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Su corazón palpitó al unísono de los pasos se acercaban a abrirle. Era Jack.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con el usual alegre tono de voz cada vez que lo tenía enfrente.  
—Vengo a ver a Sam, sé que está aquí. Déjame pasar, Jack.   
—Por supuesto que no —le dijo el muchacho, cerrando un poco la puerta para evitar dejar espacio y que Dean se colara por él.   
—Jack, por favor.   
—Mira, no sé qué le hiciste a Sam, pero él no quiere verte. Dean, haznos un favor a todos y vete.   
—No, tengo que ver a Sam. Tienes que dejarme verlo.   
Entre forcejeos, Dean logró empujar a Jack y entrar a la casa en el mismo instante en que los demás integrantes de la familia llegaban de hacer las compras.   
—¡Oye! —le llamó la atención Claire al ver a Jack siendo empujado y a Dean entrando sin permiso a su hogar.   
Dean no sabía cuál era la habitación de Sam, pero si tenía que abrir todas y cada una de las puertas del segundo piso, carajo que iba a hacerlo. Encontró al muchacho de pie en su habitación. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Sam atinó a tratar de cerrar la puerta de un golpe, pero Dean lo evitó al ser más rápido que él y entrar a la habitación.   
—Hola —le dijo—. Te estuve llamando toda la mañana —agregó, sonriéndole de una forma nerviosa, sin saber si esa sería la forma correcta de empezar una conversación con él.  
—Fue a ver a Sam.  
Oyó Dean la voz de Jack advirtiendo a sus familiares sobre el paradero del muchacho por lo que se giró apenas para cerrar la puerta con seguro.   
—Sammy.   
—¡No-! No me llames así —le pidió el aludido señalándolo con el dedo, alejándose de él hasta terminar pegando su cuerpo contra el escritorio frente a la ventana y quedar así sin escapatoria.   
—Sam… Tenemos que hablar —dijo Dean acercándose lentamente a él.  
—¿Hablar? Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Dean —Sam tragó en seco sus lágrimas que parecían querer colarse entre sus palabras. No podía siquiera levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. No podía hacer eso porque las mariposas que Dean hacía revolotear en su estómago parecían estar ahogándose en sensaciones completamente opuestas.  
—Por favor. Deja que te explique-  
—¿Que me expliques? Que me expliques, ¿qué? Por favor, vete de aquí —Dean no hizo caso a sus palabras. Lo único que resonaba eran los golpes de James contra la puerta de la habitación que, ayudado de Jack y hasta de Claire, trataban de abrirla así fuera tumbándola. Dean se acercó a Sam, se le acercó tanto que Sam sintió que sus piernas no le respondían. Un par de lágrimas furtivas alejaron unos centímetros de Dean de sus labios—. Por favor, déjame —musitó, su rostro dirigido a un costado, a cualquier lado menos a la persona que estaba frente suyo.  
—Te amo —susurró Dean, agarrando a Sam de los hombros con fuerza para que no se escapara. Sus labios besaron uno de sus oídos. Sam alcanzó a agarrar algo detrás suyo, cualquier cosa con tal de que Dean se alejara de él—. Sammy, te amo.  
—¡Suéltame!   
La puerta de la habitación cayó. Su estruendo hizo que Sam se sobresaltara. Dean también cayó sobre sus espaldas. Sobre su abdomen empezó a formarse una mancha roja, color del cual estaban teñidas también las manos de Sam y la tijera que había agarrado para defenderse. Volvió su mirada a su familia. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué lo único que resonaba en su mente era la necesidad de alejarse de Dean, de decirle que lo soltara? Atormentado, asustado como estaba, perdió el conocimiento, cayendo desvanecido al suelo.

* * *

—¿Vienes a sacarme o a darme una lección? —le preguntó John a Jody, sentado en la cama del calabozo. Usualmente Jody le respondería y tendrían un gracioso intercambio de palabras hasta que finalmente lo liberara, pero esta vez, no estaba sucediendo eso. De hecho, Jody parecía tratar de estar diciéndole algo, pero no podía hacerlo—. ¿Jody? Te comieron la lengua los ratones, ¿o qué? —siguió bromeando, sin poder evitarlo.  
—Voy a liberarte —dijo la mujer, metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la celda.   
—Ya era hora.  
—John —la mirada café de la oficial se encontró con la de su apresado—…, tienes que ir al hospital.  
El aludido suspiró.   
—No va a volver a suceder.  
—No, no es eso. Es Dean.   
—¿Dean? —John trató de recordar los golpes que le había dado a su hijo, pero estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos había sido de gravedad—. ¿Qué sucedió con mi hijo?  
—Está en terapia intensiva… Dean… Dean está grave, John.


	7. Show Me How to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean es internado y Sam es llevado por Jody a la comisaría. John intuye qué le sucedió a su hijo y le pide a la _sheriff _que lo deje unos momentos a solas con Sam. Mientras tanto, Ellen regresa y amenaza a John con quitarle la custodia de su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título de este capítulo, obviamente es por la [canción de Audioslave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmURabcDxHc).
> 
> Les advierto que toca un tema sensible que aunque queda no tan explícito, en los capítulos posteriores se vuelve sobre esto una y otra vez. Lean con discreción.

Apenas la patrulla disminuyó su velocidad, John prácticamente se lanzó fuera de la misma e ingresó al hospital a la carrera. Desesperado, subió por las escaleras los pisos que lo separaban de su hijo, pero al llegar le dijeron que estaba en terapia intensiva. Poco le importó y fue corriendo por los pasillos sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que decían los letreros a su alrededor. Dean estaba ahí, y él necesitaba verlo. En uno de los pasillos encontró a los Novak. Jack y Kelly se encontraban sentados en los asientos frente a las habitaciones, y Claire y James estaban de pie al lado de ambos.

—¿Dónde está Dean? —preguntó, visiblemente agitado.

—¿John? ¿Qué haces-? —trató de preguntarle James, Jack ya les había contado el espectáculo que había montado en la entrada de la escuela.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—¿Ahora te importa tu hijo?

—Claire —la detuvo Kelly. La aludida la miró, bufó, y cruzada de brazos, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado—. Dean se encuentra en terapia intensiva, John. Ha perdido mucha sangre.

—Por Dios —el hombre giró sobre sí mismo, como si fuera una fiera enjaulada. De repente, recordó algo—… ¿Dónde está Sam?

—Hola —saludó Jody a los presentes—. ¡Oye! ¡Me dejaste sola ahí abajo! —le dijo a John, palmeando su espalda, pero él no reaccionó—. ¿Y Sam?

—Lo están atendiendo en esa habitación —respondió Jack, señalando la puerta cerrada frente a ellos.

—¿Le sucedió algo también a Sam? —preguntó John, ocasionando que la familia se mirara entre sí y luego dirigiera su vista a Jody.

—Eh… Sí —respondió la mujer, sonando no del todo convincente, pero por algún motivo sus palabras fueron tomadas por verdaderas por John. Por el pasillo, un grupo de doctores y enfermeras les pidieron permiso para pasar con una camilla. Era Dean, y John no se despegó de su lado. Jody llamó la atención de la última enfermera que iba un poco más atrás que el resto del grupo—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Se encuentra estable. No hay daños internos, pero hay órganos que se encuentran inflamados. Queremos esperar a que se estabilice para poder sacarlo del coma e ir despertándolo poco a poco.

—Gracias —la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Sam se abrió, dando paso al muchacho y a una mujer a quien ella le tendió la mano—. Doctora Roberts.

—Sheriff.

—Aquí tiene el reporte —le dijo la mujer de cabello azabache, su mirada puesta afectuosamente sobre Sam mientras este era rodeado por su familia—. Está en un leve estado de shock. Le suministré unos calmantes para estabilizar su ritmo cardíaco.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías mantenerme al tanto del estado del muchacho que ingresó junto con él? ¿Dean Winchester?

—Por supuesto. La mantendré al tanto.

—Gracias —le dijo Jody antes de volverse hacia los Novak—. ¿Sam? —la familia del aludido la miró—. Sabes que tengo que llevarte a la estación, ¿cierto? —pese a la negación de Kelly de dejarlo ir, Sam se soltó y se acercó por voluntad propia a Jody—. Quédense tranquilos, es sólo un interrogatorio de rutina.

Kelly se desplomó sobre el hombro de su esposo viendo cómo su sobrino era llevado por Jody.

—Tendríamos que llamar a un abogado, ¿no? —preguntó Claire.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Jody? —le dijo Jack.

—¿Y tú no viste lo que pasó, genio?

—Chicos, chicos. Ya me encargué de eso. Tengo una amiga que puede darnos una mano —respondió Kelly calmando al par.

* * *

John estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla donde Dean se hallaba en estado de coma farmacológico. Una enfermera le había dicho que había llegado con una herida de arma blanca, y no supo nada más. Supuso que Sam había estado ahí también, pero la había sacado barata. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso Sam había accedido a volver a ver a Dean? ¿Aún después de lo que pasó?

El hombre se enjugó las lágrimas bruscamente cuando la enfermera, finalmente los dejó solos. Se incorporó un poco para acomodar el cabello de Dean como a él le gustaba.

—Lamento no tener gel. Es todo lo que puedo hacer —masculló. Volvió a tomar asiento y apoyó sus codos sobre la camilla, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos—. Lo siento —musitó—. Lamento no haber sido un buen padre, no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas, no haberte… tratado como mi hijo. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, Dean. Nada de esto fue tu culpa —llorando de forma desconsolada, John extendió una de sus manos hasta agarrar la de su hijo y besarla con ternura—. Perdóname, hijo mío. Por favor, perdóname —John estaba con la frente sobre las manos que sostenían las de Dean. Cuando abrió los ojos y levantó la vista vio a Joanna sosteniendo la mano contraria de Dean con afecto. El hombre se enjugó las lágrimas tratando de no llamar la atención de la muchacha que parecía más interesada en ese contacto—. ¿Eres una compañera de Dean? —le preguntó, la voz áspera luego del llanto. Joanna lo miró. Despegó sus labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

—No, John —desde la puerta a su derecha, una mujer vestida con un traje color grisáceo, dos enormes perlas sobre sus orejas haciendo juego y un cabello castaño claro atado en un rodete le respondió mientras entraba a la habitación y se quedaba frente a los pies de la camilla—. Ella es la hermana de Dean.

—¿Ellen? —John se aclaró la garganta, sin poder ser capaz de decir algo más. Le dolía la cabeza y ni siquiera había pasado en su casa o bebido una sola gota de agua.

—Le diste una educación maravillosa mientras yo no estuve.

—No pienso discutir eso frente a tu hija.

John volvió su mirada a Dean, sin soltar su mano.

—Cuando Dean se recupere, pienso llevármelo conmigo —el aludido no la miraba pero Ellen sabía que la estaba escuchando—. Podría ponerte una restricción luego de lo que le hiciste, pero eso lo charlaremos cuando despierte.

—¿Quieres sentarte, niña? —le preguntó el hombre a Joanna, mirándola.

—No. Muchas gracias, señor Winchester —respondió la muchacha, que estaba de cuclillas en el suelo.

* * *

La sala de interrogatorios era fría. Frente a Sam había un enorme espejo, pero aunque su mirada se encontrara sobre él, su mente estaba en otro lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? No le importaba. Ya no le importaba. Y cuanto más reparaba en el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, más desconocido se veía, más deformado de lo que realmente era. Como la realidad que estaba viviendo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo volvió a tierra. Luego de oír a una mujer agradeciéndole a, supuso, quien había dejado que ingresara, la vio sentarse frente a él.

—Buenas noches, Sam —le dijo. El aludido la miró—. Mi nombre es Jessica y seré tu defensora. Soy amiga de tu tía Kelly. ¿Cómo estás? —Sam no le respondió y atinó a desviar la vista hacia otro lado. El café que Jody le había llevado seguía en el medio de la mesa, donde lo había dejado. Al darse cuenta de la tarea casi titánica que tenía por delante, la mujer optó por empezar a leer las carpetas que había llevado consigo—. Tengo las declaraciones de tu familia. ¿Así que Dean entró a la casa por la fuerza? Podríamos decir que lo sucedido fue en defensa propia. Estoy segura que si voy al vecindario a reunir información, me dirán que no es la primera vez que Dean suele romper con la tranquilidad del lugar, ¿estoy equivocada? —Sam no le respondió. Jessica lo miró—. Sam…, sé que es complicado, pero necesito que hables. El diagnóstico de la doctora que te atendió no advierte que estés en un estado tal como para no emitir enunciado. Eres tú el que no quiere decir nada de lo que sucedió. Podría irme y dejarte a tu suerte, pero le dije a Kelly que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para sacarte de aquí, así que necesito que me ayudes. Volveré mañana temprano para ver cómo va todo, ¿de acuerdo? —la mujer se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta, la cual golpeó un par de veces. Estaba por salir, pero recordó algo—. Ah. No sé si llegue a interesarte, pero Dean se encuentra estable. Todos estamos esperando que se recupere para que dé su declaración.

Sam miró hacia la puerta por la que Jessica se estaba yendo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

* * *

John se sacudió al sentir algo posarse sobre su espalda. Cuando se giró vio que había sido su amigo y socio.

—Bobby.

—Te traje una manta. No pude entrar a tu casa, así que es lo único que pude rescatar de la mía.

—Gracias —dijo el aludido, atrayendo la manta más hacia él con una mano.

—¿Por qué no vas a casa y descansas un poco? Yo te cubro.

—No, no me iré. Dean podría despertar.

—John… Llevas horas aquí y Dean no ha despertado —el aludido lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué? Yo también puedo preguntarle a una enfermera sobre la situación del muchacho. A propósito, vi a Ellen…

—Sí… Jody la llamó cuando me encerró. .

—Era de suponerse —John volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Qué? ¿Golpeas a tu hijo y pretendes que su madre no se entere? Debí haberme llevado a Dean a vivir conmigo hace mucho, pero, ¿de qué servía si vivimos a dos cuadras de distancia? Conociéndote, en un ataque de furia, habrías quemado mi casa —John se sonrió por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

—No supe cuidarlo, Bobby. Viví culpándolo por el abandono de Ellen cuando quizás… yo fui el que los abandonó desde el comienzo… Quizás no esté tan mal que se lo lleve a vivir con ella.

—¿Y tú qué harás? John… Este chico no va a dejarte. Por nada del mundo. Tú eres su mundo —mientras Robert hablaba, John fue desplomándose sobre la mano de su hijo y lloró. Una vez más—. ¿Tienes idea de quién pudo haberle hecho esto?

—Lo sé.

* * *

Ellen custodiaba a Joanna que había optado por no irse a dormir al hotel. A duras penas, su madre había logrado convencerla de que al menos durmiera en el vehículo en el que habían viajado. Cuando vio a una mujer bajando de la patrulla, lanzó el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus manos y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo con los zapatos de tacón que tenía puestos.

—Oficial. Oficial, espere, por favor.

—¿Sí? —dijo Jody, deteniendo sus pasos para mirarla.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Ellen Harvell.

—Ah, la madre de Dean. Encantada de conocerla. Yo soy Jody Mills. Hablamos por teléfono respecto a su hijo.

—El placer es mío, sheriff Mills. Quisiera saber si ya han apresado a quien atacó a mi hijo.

—Así fue. Está detenido en la comisaría, pero se rehúsa a declarar.

—No le servirá de nada —dijo Ellen, llamando la atención de Jody—. No importa lo que cuesten los abogados, yo me encargaré de que no salga de esas cuatro paredes.

—¿Puedes llevarme con él? —Ellen se sobresaltó al oír la voz de John a sus espaldas. Cuando se hizo a un lado, vio una expresión de cansancio decorando su rostro.

—¿Todavía piensas hablar con el sujeto que casi mata a tu hijo?

—No tengo ánimos de discutir contigo, Ellen —le respondió en un suspiro, acercándose a la otra mujer—. Jody, por favor.

Jody miró al hombre y luego a Ellen. Si bien sin autorización suya le sería imposible hablar con Sam, sabía que aún en ese estado y todo, cuando se trataba de Dean, ese hombre era peor que una fiera. Sin responder, dejó que la siguiera hasta la patrulla.

—Antes de ir a la comisaría, quiero saber si eres consciente de quién atacó a Dean…

—Fue Sam —la mujer lo miró.

—Vaya… Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo al respecto.

—¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? —le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Voy a marcar este día en mi calendario —dijo Jody, poniendo el vehículo en marcha—. John Winchester me está pidiendo, no uno, sino dos favores… Creo que hoy por la noche voy a hacer una fiesta.

* * *

Ellen volvió a su vehículo y vio a su hija saliendo del mismo, restregándose los ojos y estirando sus brazos al cielo.

—Buen día, bella durmiente —la saludó la mujer, besando los cabellos de Joanna.

—Buen día. ¿Cómo sigue Dean?

—Hasta hace un rato que bajé a fumar, seguía igual. ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo? —la rubia asintió con la cabeza. Al llegar al piso donde estaba la habitación de su hermano, ambas vieron el revuelo de parte de enfermeras y doctores.

—Doctora, el paciente de la habitación 203 se despertó alterado —le dijo una de las enfermeras a la misma profesional que había atendido a Sam. La mujer fue seguida por Ellen y Joanna, ya que ese era el número de la habitación de Dean. Cuando llegaron, la doctora ingresó corriendo. Enfermeras y médicos fueron tomados por sorpresa por el repentino despertar del muchacho que, con el suero en el suelo, trataba de zafarse del agarre de todas aquellas personas que les impedían levantarse de la camilla.

—¡Suéltenme! —pedía a los gritos—. ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Tengo que ir a verlo! ¡Tengo que saber cómo está Sam! —rápidamente, la mujer que había llegado junto con Ellen y Joanna llenó parte de una jeringa con un sedante y se lo suministró a Dean que poco a poco fue perdiendo sus fuerzas al igual que su consciencia—. Déjenme… Sam… Sammy —balbuceó antes de volver a perder la consciencia.

* * *

Esa mañana estaba siendo particularmente fría. Sam podía movilizarse hasta los barrotes de la celda donde el rayo del sol entraba brillando a través de la pequeña ventana encima suyo, pero no lo hizo. Le gustaba ver el polvo que se colaba entre la luz y bailaba en medio de la misma. Cuando ese polvo revoloteó, levantó la vista hacia la persona al otro lado de la celda.

—Hola, Sam —le dijo John—. Aquí está fresco, ¿eh? ¿No quieres que le pida algo a Jody para que te pongas encima? —el muchacho no le respondió. Sentado en el fondo simplemente lo observaba—. Me imagino que de todas las personas que habitan este planeta, yo soy la última en quien pensaste que podría venir a visitarte, ¿no? —John se acercó más a la celda, apoyó su frente sobre uno de los barrotes y suspiró sonoramente—. Vengo a pedirte disculpas, Sam. De parte de mi hijo, vengo a pedirte perdón —Sam no reaccionó—. El otro día llegué a casa. Dean no estaba y cuando fui a su habitación…, lo supe. No tienes idea de los sentimientos encontrados que tuve. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Entregar a mi hijo? ¿Pedirle una explicación? ¿Hablar contigo y pedirte que me dijeras que todo era una mentira? Sam, sé que no he sido la mejor figura paterna que Dean ha podido pedir. Ellen… Su madre… Su abandono me devastó, lo sé. Y yo no tenía por qué agarrármela con Dean. Él no tuvo la culpa de nada. Sam… No estoy aquí para chantajearte o algo así. Sé lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a soltar una sola palabra al respecto. Es tema de ustedes. Lo que tú quieras hacer, estás en todo tu derecho. Sólo quería que supieras cuánto lo siento. Aunque no sirva de nada, lo siento.

Sam se levantó lentamente y se acercó del mismo modo a John. El hombre pudo ver las lágrimas que brillaban sobre las mejillas del muchacho. Imitando sus acciones anteriores, Sam apoyó su cabeza, pero en el espacio entre dos de los barrotes y lloró desconsoladamente. John metió sus brazos dentro de la celda y lo abrazó con ternura.

Donna estaba por acercarse corriendo cuando oyó a Sam gritando, pero al ver la escena, se quedó en medio del pasillo y se acercó poco a poco.

—John, ya se terminó el tiempo —le advirtió la mujer. El aludido asintió y soltó a Sam.

—Señor Winchester. Tome esto, por favor —agregó, sacando de entre sus ropas el regalo que Dean le había dado en su cumpleaños. John lo agarró, asintió con la cabeza y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Donna se quedó mirando su figura alejándose a través del pasillo—. Oficial… ¿Podría llamar a mi abogada, por favor?

* * *

Apenas Jessica recibió la llamada desde la comisaría diciéndole que su cliente quería hablar, aceleró cuanto pudo su vehículo. Milagros como esos eran escasos. Al llegar, encontró a Kelly y sus hijos esperándola.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Jessica a Kelly que no podía articular palabra.

—Tía —la voz de Sam a sus espaldas los hicieron volverse hacia él. Su familia lo estrechó entre sus brazos con ternura. Cuando Jessica reparó en la presencia de Jody en el lugar, se acercó a ella.

—¿Podría explicarme qué sucedió?

—Sólo un ángel de la guarda —respondió la mujer, entregándole un teléfono junto con unos auriculares—. Póntelos. Tengo que devolvérselo a su dueño.

Jessica se sentó frente a uno de los escritorios que estaba desocupado y reprodujo el video que estaba esperando por ella. Su expresión de sorpresa aumentó conforme el video iba pasando. Habían sido unos diez o quince minutos tan detallados que significaron la libertad de Sam. Cuando el video terminó, Jessica se sacó los auriculares y miró a la distancia a los Novak.

—Un ángel de la guardia, ¿eh? —susurró para sí la mujer.

* * *

Una vieja canción de rock lo hizo despertar. La había reconocido pese a que la oía lejana. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz del sol pudo ver a Joanna sentada en una silla a su lado, ojeando una revista.

—¿Audioslave? —le preguntó el muchacho. Ella lo miró, sorprendida al verlo despierto.

—Sí.

—Enséñame cómo vivir.

—La misma. ¿Quieres oírla? —Dean asintió. Joanna se incorporó y acercó la silla lo más que pudo a la camilla. Le entregó a Dean el auricular que ella no estaba utilizando y lo puso dentro de su oreja. Se notaba que Dean seguía sufriendo los efectos del sedante. Joanna volvió a reproducir la canción desde el inicio. Dean la disfrutó con los ojos cerrados. Sin querer interrumpir su sueño, la muchacha acomodó sus cabellos, peinándolos con la mano mientras la música los rodeaba con todos sus acordes y golpes de batería.


	8. Long Time Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam es forzado a enfrentarse al pasado cuando debe reemplazar a su socio en un caso. Sin saberlo, aceptará estar frente a Dean a sabiendas de que su corazón no ha podido olvidarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título de este capítulo es por [el cover que cantan Jason Manns y Rob Benedict](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwQuZD48aPs).

El viaje hasta la ciudad había sido más largo de lo pensado, sobre todo después de que el autobús pinchara un neumático en medio de la nada. Ni siquiera había ido a parar a un hotel, estaba decidida a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, así que después de dar vueltas por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, su sonrisa se ensanchó al darse cuenta que las letras del cartel al lado de la puerta de un edificio coincidían con las que estaban en el papel arrugado que tenía entre sus manos. Agarrando su valija entre sus manos, subió los pocos escalones que la separaban de la puerta de entrada y abordó el ascensor. Eran apenas dos pisos pero que con tremenda valija, serían imposibles de subir. Eso sin contar lo que le dolían los pies. Saludó con un gesto al hombre que entró al ascensor cuando ella salió. Corroboró el número de apartamento con el que tenía en el papel y tocó el timbre. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, fue atendida por una mujer de cabellera rubia atada en una cola de caballo.  
—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?  
—Hola… Vengo de parte de Zach…  
—Ah, lo siento, pero él no se encuentra el día de hoy…  
—Lo sé. Me dijo que viniera a hablar de mi situación con su socio, ¿puede ser?  
La muchacha al otro lado de la puerta se quedó pensando unos instantes.  
—Pase. Veré si no está ocupado y la puede atender —le dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.  
—Espero que sí. Llevo horas viajando.   
—¿Viene de muy lejos? —la mujer asintió con la cabeza—. Mientras voy a anunciarla, le preparo un café, ¿está bien?  
—Muchas gracias.   
—¿Podría decirme su nombre, por favor?  
—Lee, Suzanne Lee —la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y se perdió en un corredor a espaldas de la recién llegada. Ella se sentó en los asientos que estaban cerca suyo e inspeccionó el lugar con la vista. A los pocos minutos, la muchacha regresó.  
—Acompáñeme, por favor.  
La mujer se levantó y siguió a la recepcionista arrastrando su valija. Ella le dio el paso para que ingresara a una de las oficinas donde el socio de Zach la esperaba. El aludido, vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada, pantalón color ocre y zapatos de charol, se le acercó y le extendió su mano.   
—Buenas tardes. Zach me dijo que vendría.   
—Espero no estar molestando.   
—Por supuesto que no, pase. Becky, ¿podrías traernos un café a la señora Lee y a mí?   
—En eso estaba —le dijo la aludida con una sonrisa antes de retirarse—. Enseguida se los traigo.   
—Muchas gracias —le dijo el hombre—. Siéntese —agregó dirigiéndose a la mujer.  
—Puedes tutearme, no creo que tengamos tanta diferencia de edad.   
—Está bien —dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sillón al otro lado de su escritorio—. Y bien…, Suzanne, ¿no?  
—Suzy. Suzy está bien.   
—Entonces, Suzy. Como sabes, Zach está por hacer un viaje y no podrá hacerse cargo de tu caso, pero me dijo que yo te asesorara en lo que pudiera.   
—Gracias.  
—¿Quieres contarme de qué se trata? —preguntó el hombre, agarrando un papel en blanco y un bolígrafo.  
—Han secuestrado a mi hija —el aludido la miró por unos instantes. Estaba por escribir todo lo que ella dijera, pero decidió apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, oír toda la historia y sacar sus conclusiones luego—. Hace seis años fui a este pueblo a vivir con mi padre. Ahí conocí a un chico y nos enamoramos —la voz de la mujer sonaba nostálgica a medida que contaba su vida. Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando la secretaria entró a la oficina con una taza de café para cada uno—. Meses después, llegó nuestra bebé. No te imaginas lo hermosa que es, unos enormes ojos verdes y un cabello dorado…  
—Igual a ti.  
—Igualita a mí —reiteró Suzy, sonriendo—. Empezamos a vivir en casa de su padre. Cuando el mío se enteró de lo sucedido, dejó de hablarme. Pero cuando di a luz… Bueno… Digamos que recuperé por lo menos al abuelo de mi hija. Los primeros meses estuvieron bien, pero mi suegro tiene problemas con el alcohol, y su hijo igual —el abogado aprovechó la pausa hecha por la mujer para anotar algo en la hoja frente suyo.  
—¿Él te atacó en algún momento? ¿A tu hija?  
—No, no, para nada. Pero, sabes… No es agradable sentir el particular aroma a alcohol cuando vas a buscar a tu hija a su cuna. Incluso varias veces lo hemos encontrado inconsciente en el suelo e ido a las corridas al hospital.   
—Claramente no es un ambiente sano para un bebé…  
—Le dije a mi novio que nos fuéramos. Le advertí que si no lo hacíamos, rompería con él y nunca volvería a ver a la niña.  
—Por ley, sabes que eso no es posible… Él sigue teniendo el derecho de ver a su hija…  
—Lo sé. En su momento, funcionó. Alquilamos algo cerca del centro del pueblo, y todo estaba bien. Creí que todo estaba bien. Mira, no sé si fue la mudanza o qué, pero desde que trajo sus cosas de la casa de su padre, él empezó a comportarse… extraño. Varias noches lo vi llorando en la mecedora en la habitación de nuestra hija, o irse a media noche en su auto y no regresar hasta el día siguiente. Por haberme quedado esperándolo la primera noche, me llamaron la atención en el trabajo por llegar tarde —recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—¿Dónde trabajas?   
—En un jardín.   
—¿Trabajas con niños?  
—Sí. Al ser un pueblo pequeño…, no piden demasiadas referencias para entrar a trabajar. Siempre y cuando el trato con los niños sea el correcto y los quieras, eres bienvenido. Eso sin contar que soy amiga con una de las maestras y la directora del lugar.   
—Eso es trampa.   
—Un poquito.   
—¿Qué más podrías contarme?  
—Me estoy olvidando de lo importante. Todo por querer contarlo todo desde el principio —su oyente se sonrió—. Un día tuve que dejar el trabajo e ir al hospital de urgencia porque se había olvidado a la bebé en la bañera mientras él estaba bebiendo. Se quedó dormido, y… se la olvidó. Esa fue su excusa.   
—Me imagino que hiciste la denuncia.   
—Cuando llegué al hospital, se lo estaban llevando a la comisaría. Me enteré que se la pasó gritando y llorando.   
—Qué terrible.  
—Después de eso, tuve que pedirle a mi padre que cuidara a mi hija cuando yo no estaba. Ya se lo dije, no recuperé a mi padre, pero sí al abuelo de mi hija. Mi novio volvió formalmente al trabajo-  
—¿Él no se encontraba trabajando?  
—No. Tiene forma parte de un negocio, pero nadie tiene problema si no presenta la cara. El dinero sigue entrando a casa.  
—Ya veo —el hombre anotó otra cosa en su hoja.   
—Hace una semana llegué a casa y me encontré con una nota que me decía que volvía con su padre. Pero en la nota no me dijo que se llevaría a nuestra hija. Fui a lo de mi padre pensando que ella seguía ahí, pero me dijo que el desgraciado le mintió diciéndole que se la llevaría para pasarme a buscar al trabajo. Cuando no atendió mis llamadas, ¡imagínate mis nervios! ¿Y si habían chocado camino al trabajo? ¿O a casa? Mis amigas, que me habían llevado hasta allá, me llevaron a la casa de su padre, como último recurso, y su auto estaba estacionado ahí, sin un solo rasguño. En el asiento trasero vi la sillita en la que llevamos a nuestra niña. Casi tiro la puerta a golpes, pero sólo conseguí que nos echara de la casa. La última imagen que tengo de mi bebé es ver su carita llorando mientras ese viejo la tenía entre sus brazos, y por supuesto, con una botella de cerveza en la otra mano —agregó Suzy la última frase con una expresión de asco.  
—De acuerdo —señaló el hombre suspirando. Su oyente lo miró—. Voy a ayudarte con esto, Suzy. Definitivamente no está bien lo que te hicieron, y tienes muchas cosas a tu favor para que esto sea pan comido.   
El rostro de la mujer pareció iluminarse ante las palabras del hombre. Le daba alegría que su viaje no hubiera sido en vano.   
—Muchas gracias —le dijo, incorporándose de un salto y extendiéndole la mano al hombre, quien imitó sus movimientos y la estrechó con firmeza—. Déjale tus datos a Becky, ¿de acuerdo? Me dijiste que viniste de parte de Zach, ¿no? Bueno, ella es su hermana.   
—¿En serio? —preguntó Suzy, acompañando al hombre a la entrada de la oficina—. No lo sabía.   
Becky apareció cual resorte en el pasillo.  
—Becky, tómale los datos a Suzy. Me haré cargo de su caso.   
—Le dije a Zach que lo harías.  
El hombre se sonrió.   
—De nuevo, muchas gracias. El pueblo es muy pequeño, así que si necesitas algún dato escabroso de Dean que nos ayude para hundirlo, estoy segura que lo encontrarás —le dijo Suzy, entregándole un pequeño papel que su futuro abogado leyó, quedándose estupefacto al reconocer la calle y el lugar.  
—¿Tú vives aquí?  
—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Algún problema?  
El aludido negó con la cabeza, todavía pensando.   
—Dean. Dijiste Dean. ¿Cuál es su apellido?   
—Winchester. Su nombre es Dean Winchester.   
Becky se quedó mirando el rostro pálido cual muñeca de porcelana de su amigo, pero optó por no llamar su atención y atender a Suzy para que se fuera lo antes posible. Cuando terminó y regresó a su oficina, lo vio en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida.   
—¿Sam? Sam, ¿te encuentras bien?   
El aludido la miró. Su mirada esmeralda se posó sobre ella, dubitativa, triste.  
—¿Qué haces, Becky? ¿Qué haces cuando el pasado regresa por ti de la peor manera? —le preguntó.

  


* * *

  


Zach estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas debajo de su trasero, devorando una porción de pizza mientras miraba a Sam caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.   
—¿Estaba así en la oficina? —le preguntó a su hermana inclinándose un poco hacia ella que estaba sentada a su lado, sobre el sillón.   
—Ahora por lo menos se mueve…  
—¡Entonces! —Zach sacó a Sam de sus pensamientos, ocasionando que dejara de caminar y lo mirara—. ¿Ese Dean es _tu_ Dean?  
—¿_Tu_ Dean? —repitió Sam—. Ningún “tu Dean”.  
—Amigo, si no te afectara tanto, no estarías como un tigre enjaulado —reconoció Zach, incorporándose de un salto del sillón para agarrar otra porción de pizza de la caja abierta en la isla de la cocina—. Pero es una locura lo que me estás contando. Sabía que Suzy tenía problemas con su novio, sabía que era madre, pero, ¿cuántos años tiene?   
—Me dijo que seis —respondió Rebecca, asomándose—. ¿Me pasas una? —Zach le frunció el ceño comiendo su porción—. ¿Por favor? —el muchacho sonrió y le extendió la caja que ella dejó sobre la pequeña mesa al lado del sillón.   
—No podré hacerlo —los hermanos miraron a Sam ante su decisión—. Zach, lo siento, pero no podré hacer esto.   
El aludido se lo quedó mirando hasta que terminó su porción, no dijo nada, se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel, luego la boca y la lanzó al fregadero antes de ir a su dormitorio.   
—Sam…  
—Becky… No.   
—¿Cómo piensas seguir avanzando de esa forma? Quizás el destino te haya puesto otra vez a Dean en el camino.   
—Qué destino de mierda el mío —suspiró el muchacho sentándose a su lado.   
—Sam —volvió a llamarlo la muchacha, él la miró—, creo que por lo menos deberías intentarlo. Este viaje es muy importante para Zach.   
—¡Lo sé! Eso es lo que me tiene tan mal, Becky. No quiero que esto termine siendo un problema.   
—Entonces, ¡deja de querer ahogarte en un vaso de agua! Además, allá tienes a tu familia para que te ayude, ¿no es cierto?  
—Es verdad.  
—¿Hace cuánto que no los ves?   
—Pues… Desde que vine con Lucifer…  
—Más o menos hace seis años…  
—Hace seis años…  
—Mira, mi sugerencia es que vayas. Yo hablaré con algunos amigos a ver si pueden hacerse un tiempo para suplirte si al final no funciona, ¿qué te parece?  
—Gracias, Becky.  
—Voy a limpiar el desastre que dejaron en la cocina.   
—Eso que pedimos comida a domicilio —dijo Sam, incorporándose y yendo a hablar con Zach sobre su cambio de decisión.   
—Sí, trata de fijar alguna otra fecha en lo que yo me encargo de este caso, por favor —oyó Sam decir a su amigo a alguien al otro lado de la línea de teléfono—. Gracias, mantenme al tanto —Zach cortó la llamada, suspiró y se sentó sobre su cama.  
—Voy a hacerme cargo del caso. Así que vuelve a llamar a quien sea con quien estabas hablando y dile que no cambie nada.   
—Sam, ¿estás seguro?  
—Por supuesto que no. Becky va a hablar con unos amigos suyos a ver si pueden hacerse cargo por si no funciona. Y creo que yo también voy a hacer lo mismo.   
—Oye, Sam —el aludido lo miró—. ¿No vivía por ahí esa morena forense que te había echado el ojo en una fiesta hace un par de años?  
—Qué memoria tienes…  
—Desde que te conozco fue la primera vez que te vi con una mujer, claro que voy a recordarlo.   
Sam se sonrió.   
—Y sí, vive en la ciudad.  
—Podrías darle una pequeña visita. Digo…, para saber cómo está.   
—Seguro. Y Zach…, trataré de hacer las cosas bien.  
—Sé que lo harás.   
Sam se encerró en su habitación, se lanzó a su cama y cerró los ojos. Estuvo unos pocos segundos en silencio antes de arrastrarse hasta la cabecera y agarrar su teléfono. Entró a una de las redes sociales de Jack y le dijo que volvería a casa. Segundos más tarde, estaba recibiendo una llamada.  
—Hola, primo.   
—“_¿Quieres explicarme qué quisiste decir con eso?_”, preguntó Jack al otro lado.  
—¿Qué es todo ese ruido?  
—“_Estamos en Argentina. Una banda que nos había contratado en Estados Unidos está en una gira de conciertos, y aquí estamos. No te das una idea, Sam, es una locura._”  
—Lo estoy oyendo de fondo. Mírate, viajando al extremo sur del planeta.  
—“_El país más austral del mundo_”, Sam rió al otro lado. “_¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicarme de qué se trata todo este asunto?_”  
—A Zach le surgió un caso y como él tiene un viaje que hacer le dije que me encargaría. Claro que no estaba enterado de que era en casa, primero dije que sí.   
—“_¿Y no puedes renunciar?_”  
—No. Mira… Quizás sea lo mejor, ¿sabes?  
—“_Sabes lo que pienso al respecto._”  
—Lo sé, Jack, pero… Ya dejé de ser ese niño que necesitaba que lo cuidaran.   
—“_No voy a estar tranquilo contigo allá, Sam. Tú sabes que-_”  
—“_¡¡Hola, Sammy!!_”, oyó el aludido decir al padre de Jack. “_¡¿Cómo estás?!_”  
—Bien, Luci. ¿Y la banda?  
—“_Estamos genial. Este país es increíble. Tienes que venir alguna vez._”  
—Lo haré, lo haré.   
—“_La próxima vienes con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?_”, Sam se sonrió al oír los gritos de Jack pidiéndole a su padre que le entregara su teléfono.   
—“_Detesto cuando se pone así de den- ¡Deja de darme besos! ¡Me dio un beso! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Eres una vergüenza de padre!_”  
Aunque Jack seguía quejándose de su padre al otro lado de la línea, por lo que estaba por acontecer, Sam no evitó que su cofre de los recuerdos se abriera con las palabras de Jack y recordar a John y la explosiva relación que tenía con Dean. También recordó a Ellen y Joanna. ¿Ellas estarían bien? Mientras respondía a lo que preguntaba Jack con monosílabos, Sam se levantó y se acercó a su laptop. Abrió el explorador y buscó el nombre de Joanna en Facebook. Todavía lo recordaba.   
La primera imagen que le apareció fue una suya probablemente en una playa con el sol tapando parte de su cara y su torso, pero su sonrisa era más brillante que aquel astro. Como imagen de perfil estaba su rostro decorado con una divertida expresión de confusión. Más abajo encontró solo fotografías suyas. No pudo ver más que eso. Dentro de su información, vio el nombre de Ellen y su parentesco como madre de Joanna, y el de Dean como su hermano. La mano que estaba sobre el mousepad de la computadora, tembló.  
—Jack, tengo que irme —le dijo Sam antes de cortar abruptamente la llamada, del mismo modo en que bajó la tapa de la laptop. Sentado, viendo su débil reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, Sam sintió que su corazón latía como hacía mucho tiempo no le pasaba. Como sólo latía cuando estaba cerca de Dean. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se escondió detrás de ellas. ¿Podría llevar ese caso adelante? ¿Realmente podría hacerlo si Dean estaba en el medio de todo? 

  


* * *

  


Había decidido ir en auto. Sabía que quedaba lejos y que le llevaría sus buenos días, pero su automóvil estaba preparado para el camino, y nunca estuvo más seguro de ello. Cada una de las veces que se detuvo a comer algo en algún restorán en medio del camino o una estación de servicio, volvió unos cuantos kilómetros, desistiendo de la idea de ayudar a Suzy, pero otra parte suya, la más razonable, le hacía dar cuenta que ya le había dado su palabra y que no podía dar marcha atrás. Quizás por eso había tardado tanto.   
El vehículo color azul se detuvo frente a la casa de los Novak. El tiempo había pasado para él, pero no para esa casa. Seguía igual que el poco tiempo que Sam vivió en ella. Bajó del vehículo, tocó el timbre y esperó. Al otro lado de la tela mosquitera, al reconocerlo, Kelly le sonrió, iluminando el día de Sam.  
—Tía.  
—Sam —la mujer abrió la puerta que los separaba y lo abrazó con ternura. Luego lo soltó y agarró sus brazos con fuerza—. Estás…  
—Alto.  
—Muy alto —reconoció la mujer conteniendo las lágrimas—. Jack me dijo que venías. Pasa, pasa —le dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara al que siempre había sido su hogar—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas llegando? Jimmy debe estar volviendo del mercado.   
—No te preocupes. Hoy sólo estoy de paso.   
Kelly, que estaba por poner agua a calentar en la cocina, lo miró.  
—¿Qué? ¿No vas a quedarte aquí?  
—No, ya he hecho una reservación en el motel de la ciudad. Me queda más cerca del juzgado y eso.   
—Ah… Cierto que vienes por un caso, ¿no es así?  
—Sí… Tía —la mujer lo miró, ambos sentados en torno a la mesa de la cocina—… No se lo dije a Jack por obvias razones, pero este caso está relacionado con Dean —el rostro de duda de Kelly le dio pie para seguir hablando—. Me imagino que conoces a Suzy.  
—Sí, por supuesto.   
—Quiere presentar cargos por secuestro. Aparentemente Dean se llevó a su hija y no quiere que la vea.   
—Por Dios —suspiró Kelly—… ¿Y tú qué harás?  
—Trataré de ayudarla. Mi amigo y socio del buffet me dijo que lo cubriera en esto, y no puedo defraudarlo.   
—¿Estás seguro de eso?  
La mirada color cielo de su tía hizo añicos la fuerza que Sam había fingido tener. Desvió la mirada, sintiendo sus manos temblando sobre la mesa de madera.  
—Sí. Daré lo mejor de mí —luego de unos instantes de silencio en lo que Kelly se levantó a preparar dos tazas de té, Sam la imitó—. ¿Te parece si dejamos ese té para otro día?  
—¿No vas a quedarte a esperar a que llegue tu tío, siquiera?  
—No, no. Estoy demasiado cansado por el viaje. Creo que dormiré todo el día cuando llegue al motel.   
—Está bien. Cuando quieras venir a almorzar o a cenar, sabes que las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti.   
—Lo sé, tía. Te lo agradezco.   
—Cuídate, por favor.  
Kelly acompañó a Sam hasta el porche y lo saludó con su mano el alto mientras lo veía alejarse con su vehículo. Sam dio la vuelta a la manzana y decidió ir por la calle paralela en sentido contrario al que debería haber ido. 

  


* * *

  


Su vehículo se detuvo frente a un jardín familiar. Un Chevrolet Impala color negro brillaba con los rayos del sol que se posaban encima. Sam descendió del vehículo y cruzó el portón. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada de esa casa, se sentía cada vez más pequeño. Subió los escalones que lo separaban de la puerta y reparó en la presencia de dos esferas esmeraldas que lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y protección de su hogar.   
—Hola —le dijo Sam a la pequeña niña que jugaba con unas muñecas de trapo. Su cabellera dorada estaba a punto de desarmarse. El lazo con el que había estado atado se le estaba desarmando poco a poco—. ¿Podrías decirme dónde está tu papá? —le preguntó, arrodillándose a su lado.  
—¿Sammy? —su voz le hizo erizar hasta la última hebra de cabello que cubría su cuerpo. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dando paso a Dean. Sam lo veía prácticamente igual a la última vez lo que vio. Se había cortado el cabello y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, sus facciones se habían endurecido, pero su mirada seguía teniendo ese no sé qué que lo hacía tan especial—. Sam —musitó, al verlo arrodillado en el suelo al lado de su hija.   
—Dean —mencionó el aludido su nombre mientras se levantaba.   
—Estoy aquí, papi —le dijo la niña, acercándose a él y agarrando su pantalón. Dean la alzó y se quedó mirando al recién llegado.  
—¿Quieres pasar? Es hora de su merienda. Podemos hablar cuando termine.   
Sam asintió con la cabeza y siguió al dúo dentro de la casa. Al igual que Dean, en su interior la casa había cambiado. Los muebles habían sido cambiados de lugar, la disposición de la cocina había sido modificada, y el color era diferente. Supuso que esa había sido la mano de Suzy. Dean le dijo que se sentara donde quisiera. Su hija no le sacó la mirada de encima a Sam ni siquiera cuando estaba bebiendo su merienda. En eso se parecía a su padre, era totalmente territorial. Cuando terminó su merienda y bajó de la silla, entró Bones desde el patio trasero, como si hubiera estado esperándola y, luego de pasar a saludar a Sam, salió junto a la niña al patio delantero. Dean se le acercó y le entregó un vaso de agua.   
—Gracias —le dijo Sam, agarrando el vaso entre sus manos.   
—Estás…   
—Alto —dijeron ambos al unísono.   
—Sí, alto… Te ves bien, Sammy. ¿Cómo es-?  
—Si vine aquí… es en calidad de abogado de Suzy.   
—¿Suzy?  
—Serás demandado por haber secuestrado a tu hija.   
—Oyes lo que estás diciendo, ¿no? —le preguntó luego de darle un sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Te dijo que me está metiendo los cuernos con un tipo de su trabajo? Un médico o algo así. Padre soltero, por supuesto.   
—La vida íntima de mi cliente no me incumbe. En cambio, sí es de mi incumbencia que se cumpla la ley.   
—No voy a entregársela, Sam. ¿Quieres llevar esto a juicio? Hazlo. Me importa un comino.   
—¿Y si la situación fuera al revés? Si Suzy fuera la que descubriera que tienes un amorío y se llevara a tu hija, ¿no harías tú lo mismo?  
—¿Demandarla? Por supuesto. Samantha es mi vida.   
—¿Samantha…?  
—Se llama Samantha. ¿No te lo dijo?  
—No…  
—Me doy cuenta —bromeó Dean al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sam y dándole otro sorbo a su bebida. Sam lo miró y observó un dije familiar entre sus ropas. El movimiento que hizo Dean al levantar su botella hizo que se asomara apenas de entre su camisa entreabierta. Cuando volvió su vista a él, Sam desvió la suya, no quería que se diera cuenta que lo estaba observado.   
—Si eso es lo que quieres —Sam sacó uno de los papeles que llevaba consigo en una carpeta y se lo entregó a Dean—. Pasado mañana tendremos la primera audiencia de conciliación. Sugiero que te consigas un abogado y te presentes.   
Sam estaba por salir huyendo del lugar pero fue detenido por la voz de Dean.   
—Así que abogado, ¿eh?   
Después de lo sucedido con Dean, James y Kelly acordaron que lo más sensato sería enviar a Sam lejos de su hogar, aún cuando hacía poco que él había llegado a sus vidas. Kelly ya no tenía más familiares vivos, y James era hijo único, por lo que encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo del muchacho hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad se estaba volviendo imposible. Había sido a Jack a quien se le ocurrió la idea de mencionar a su padre. Y a él pareció agradarle la idea. Se encontraba cerca del pueblo, así que pasó a buscarlo. Tenía la suerte de que en la ciudad donde estaba tenía un conocido director de una secundaria que debido a lo que Sam viajaba con el grupo, fue indulgente con las inasistencias de Sam, a quien no le importó cargar con más actividades extracurriculares con tal de hacer valer las clases a las que no podía asistir a la secundaria.   
Cuando Sam tuvo la edad suficiente para vivir solo, hizo uso de la caja de ahorros que su madre y su abuela habían mantenido para él. Debido a este percance, cuando llegó el momento de cruzar las puertas de Stanford, debió acreditar sus conocimientos para obtener una beca. Sam tuvo la suerte de haber estado entre ese grupo selecto.  
¿Qué lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de ejercer la abogacía de entre las miles de carreras que había en el país para elegir? Porque siempre había algo recordándole lo que Jessica se había preocupado por él esos días oscuros en que estuvo encerrado. Nunca le dijo la verdad a la mujer y aún así ella hizo todo lo posible por liberarlo, y lo había logrado.  
—Sí, abogado.   
—Te sienta bien.   
Sam asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, dedicándole una rápida sonrisa.   
—Nos vemos luego.   
—Nos vemos, Sam —Dean abrió la puerta de entrada, Samantha estaba jugando al lado—. Sammy, saluda al señor que ya se va.   
La niña se giró y miró a Sam.   
—Adiós.   
—Adiós…, Sammy —devolvió el aludido el saludo sintiéndose extraño al mencionar su propio apodo.   
Llegó con pasos ligeros hasta su vehículo, lo encendió y fue hasta el centro de la ciudad donde fue detenido por el semáforo. Aflojó el fuerte agarre que mantenía hasta el momento sobre el volante y lanzó un suspiro que ocasionó que rompiera en llanto. Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos y lloró en silencio. Su corazón aún latía por Dean, y a cada latido, le dolía más que nunca. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> ¿Se esperaban algo como lo que pasó? xD

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
